


Always

by Alexielnoten



Series: Yours, Always [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Dark Romance, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexielnoten/pseuds/Alexielnoten
Relationships: Reiji Sakamaki/Aiko Kino, ReijixAiko, Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yours, Always [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/721332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Home

Aiko woke with a start. There was a commotion outside of her door. Though she had returned to the Sakamaki household days ago, it was hard getting reorientated to the ongoings of her makeshift (albeit busted) vampiric family. In the Mukami house, it was quiet for the most part; mealtimes being where much of the social and noisy actions occurred. Once the surprise wore off, she debated going back to sleep until a knock resounded on her door.   
  
“I’m coming in,” Reiji’s voice drifted in as the door came open. “Honestly, still in bed? Your time in that place has certainly made you languid. I have been remiss in disciplining you.” He stepped to the bed, Aiko instinctively bringing the blanket up to cover her sleepwear. “Come, we’ve no time for your idleness, lest you wish to sully the Sakamaki name with your tardiness.”

That was another readjustment. The hours of the Mukamis were quite different from the Sakamakis. The last few days have been Aiko trying desperately to readjust her sleeping schedule to match her nocturnal habits before. It had been difficult for her. [Perhaps, my sun-starved human body doesn’t wish to give up the light just yet...Oh well.] She shifted, taking note that Reiji had yet to move from the side of her bed that he had stopped at. A smile tugged at Aiko’s lips at that. Reiji’s habit of not wanting to leave until a task was completed to his liking was a game that had long missed and was grateful for. It was their quality time, as it were, and it was one of the few things she didn’t need to readjust to.

“Excuse me, Reiji-san….” she muttered, drawing her uniform from the closet. She turned, hoping for a touch of privacy in order to change. Slipping out of her gown, she just barely made out the blur of motion as Reiji seated himself somewhere to her right. She, again, had to tell herself not to smile even as her cheeks burned knowing she was being watched. She moved to the dresser, removing her stockings from a drawer. The one chair of her room was occupied by a vampire, leaving her to turn, intending to sit on her bed to put them on.

A presence at her back, though, gave her pause, “Such a slow girl. Are you trying to put on a show with all this dancing from one part of your room to another.” Her cheeks heated as he chuckled low in her ear. “Such an ill-moraled meal you are. Very well,” he had taken her stockings from her and moved to kneel in front of her, his gloved hand already lifting her leg, which Aiko obliged, adjusting her balance to allow him to finish dressing her. “Although…” his voice sounded contemplative as he stared up at her. Aiko could feel her heart pounding. She knew he could see up her skirt in that position, her leg in the air giving him a clear view of what she wore underneath. Her core tightened and she cursed the fact that here she was coming undone and all he’d really done was knelt in front of her.

“Reiji-san…” she tried to plead reason to the vampire, “I don’t want to be late.” It came out weak as her voice quivered with desire for the man at her feet. Perhaps, though, she could be spared a little bit and his adherence to perfection and promptness.

Reiji leaned forward, his smile disappearing under her skirt. “Perhaps, then, you should not have shown off so much.” She felt the shape of him against her panties, a kiss placed against her, making her whimper. A sting of fangs struck her inner leg, making her cry out as Reiji sucked at her leg. She could hear his soft grunts as he enjoyed her blood. Aiko reached down, telling herself she intended to push him away, “Reiji…” His name erupted from her in a low moan as her fingers lost themselves in his hair.

All too soon, his fangs retreated, Aiko breathing deeply as to not protest the loss of him. He glanced upwards, smirking, “Amorous harlot. Look at you, already so close…” He didn’t need to finish or tell what she was close to. Aiko burned in shame at the knowledge but it didn’t stop her lower lip from trembling with the need to beg for him just as it didn’t remove the gloating in Reiji’s eyes, his head disappearing under her garments once more, “It seems I have little choice but to oblige you. I cannot have your  concupiscent scent filling the car. That would be simply intolerable.” His tongue teased at her panty line, Aiko’s eyes fluttering closed as he expertly moved the thin material. 

“Aiko-san…” The car was cramped, Aiko squeezed between Reiji and Kanato, Laito on the other side of his brother. Aiko tried to fold herself (impossibly) to try and make room for the volatile purple vampire. “You could, at least, not put off such a disgusting smell in the car if you’re going to take up so much space.”

After their excursions, Aiko really didn’t have time for a shower. She tried to powder and changed into fresh underwear, but there are certain things you will never be able to hide from a vampire...scent being one of the biggest things. There was some snickering and Aiko thrice-cursed the alluring creature at her side. [Ok, so what if I wanted it? You’re the one who didn’t want me smelling up the car and yet here I am and it’s all your fault. This is really your fault!]

“Hoh?” Reiji turned his head, looking not unlike a cat that managed to steal that piece of meat from another, a smug triumphant gleam to his eyes and his lips pursed into a snigger, “Do you have something to tell me? I did warn you of this, did I not? Honestly, you would think even one as vapid as yourself would understand by now.” [I won’t glare at him. I won’t glare at him.] Reiji sighed, further commenting, “Oh dear. What a fearsome look.” 

“Aaah..” Laito all but moaned, his eyes closed in pure bliss, “It’s so nice having Bitch-chan and Aiko-chan back, ne? Haaah...I missed them so much.”

“Laito-kun,” Aiko started, intending to not make it sound like Laito missed his girlfriends or something but was interrupted.   
  
“Tch. *I* miss the quiet. She makes things too loud,” Subaru grunted. Yui glanced up to Subaru, her mouth already opening when he cut her off, “not you, stupid.”

Yui looked over to Aiko, giving a soft apology. Aiko shook her head in return, giving a rueful look of her own.   
  
“Whatever, Ookiopai keeps Shichisan megane from yelling at us. Even if she is annoying.”    
  
“Ayato,” Reiji’s eyes were sharp, his prior jovialness now a cold mask, “If you insist on that vulgar name, I will pull your tongue out.”

A soft snort had those magenta orbs turning to the other side of the vehicle, though he kept his tongue this time. Shuu sat, earbuds in his ears as per normal, his lips in a frown, his face giving all the vibes of “you are invading my peace”. Aiko wanted to reach for Reiji’s arm, pull his attention away from the blond to keep the age-old quarrel of the eldest two from coming out so early. She knew he wouldn’t welcome the contact, especially if he thought she was protecting Shuu with the movement. 

“Ayato-kun,” it was Yui who broke the moment, Aiko almost sighing in relief, “she has a name. We all have names.”   
  
“Yeah, Chichinashi and Ookiopai,” Ayato sneered.   
  
“You should be more worried what I call you,” Subaru told Yui.   
  
“You just call me “stupid”. You’re not much better. I’m Yui. Yui Komorii.”   
  
“You’re noisy is what you are.”   
  
“You’re noisy too!” Yui straightened, raising her tiny height in defense of the big bad vampire next to her, “Always messing up your room and pushing me.”   
  
“It’s none of your business what I do in my room,” Subaru argued.   
  
Complaints left and right at the couple squabbles and “take those things to your room” came from various passengers of the limo. Aiko laughed. [I have missed this. It all sounds so normal. Like nothing the last month or two never happened.]

“What are *you* laughing at?” Kanato whined, “You’re shaking me. Stop it.”

School went about like a normal school night. Aiko attended class, tried hard to not flinch whenever Yuma was around (which, being in the same class made that quite difficult, not that Yuma himself had any real interest in her ongoings). Spend break with Reiji, eat lunch, and then it was time to return home.

Aiko walked into the front door of the mansion, breathing deep. All in all, it was a good day. Akio’s mood had been mostly light her first day attending school after coming back home to the Sakamaki household. Five males and one female scattered, leaving Aiko in the foyer. She gave another breath, her smile large and her arms outstretched as she told no one…   
  
“I’m home!”

“Oya? You are quite brave to treat this as yours.” Aiko turned, finding, once more, the pursed smirk of Reiji Sakamaki.   
  
“What else would I call this place?”   
  
“I wonder…”

Aiko smiled at Reiji, her heart throbbing slightly as all the emotion threatened to burst from it. Prison or home, this was Aiko’s place and she felt her best in it. It had Reiji, her life, her comforts, the people she’d come to call her family. Even Yui, despite the two sharing little in common save their cloistered life here, she felt was a friend. Aiko gave Reiji a confident look, “Wonder not, for I call it home.”

A gloved hand took her chin, Aiko and Reiji staring straight at each other, “You’ve grown quite bold, haven’t you?” Aiko continued to look at him, her mouth closed but still happy, “Well, then..” Reiji’s face came close, Aiko’s heart almost dancing as she raised onto the balls of her feet to greet her handsome prince in a kiss. He stopped Aiko’s lips not quite making it to his. 

“Welcome home, Kino Aiko.” Reiji’s lips closed over hers, taking her by surprise despite herself. No matter, her arms reached, resting the front of his jacket before he pulled away.    
  
“Welcome home, as well, Reiji-san…”

  
In a rose bush, peering into the now-closed door of the Sakamaki mansion, a lone wolf sat, making sure the front door didn’t open again after everyone had gone inside. He moved, his copper coat catching the light of the moon slightly as he retreated into the woods behind the bushes.   
  
“Welcome home, indeed,” he said to no one as he slinked into the night.


	2. Familiar Face

[White...and pink...Reij-san suggested pink] Aiko searched through the garden, finding the colors of night blooming roses that she was told to retrieve. He’d come to her room demanding the roses as there was apparently a guest coming over. [It’s funny that while Reiji-san seemed so put out that Kou-kun was coming, he’s still going out to welcome him and spruce the place up.]

Kou Mukami had decided that he and Subaru were the best of friends, Yui and Kou already being quite close, a fact that confused Aiko. When Reiji originally had learned that Subaru wound up in trouble for fighting...again...it wasn’t news...until everyone learned the person he fought with was now coming over. The fact that they fought over Yui just confused and stunned Aiko beyond belief. The idea of betraying Reiji and Reiji being ok with it just...the whole idea seemed so unheard of.

Lost in thought, Aiko found herself less searching for roses at some point and more just walking through the rose garden, moving automatically into the trees beyond. She often used to find herself in these woods. She knew there was a lake and a small boat that someone had abandoned at some point, the mausoleum and graveyard, and even beyond that, was the former sanctuary that Yui and Aiko had once called home. Aiko almost never found herself that far, her time with Reiji strongly influencing the idea that God might have possibly forsaken her...or worse, never cared. It was an uncomfortable thought to dwell on, so she just rather avoided the place. Yui, on the other hand, was as strong a believer as ever. 

Aiko sighed. [I wish I had her strength. I’m beginning to wonder just what Reiji sees in me compared to her resolve.] Her thoughts flitted from Yui’s relationships, to Yui’s strengths, to herself, and now to her relationships. What was her relationship to Reiji? Before, she’d have told you she was prey. She was happy with that. What about now? It felt, sometimes, like Reiji was completely serious that she might just be something...other. There are times he just plays with her to...play. Like he thoroughly enjoyed her presence and company. [Oh to have the power to read his mind…]

A rustle caught her attention. Her head turned, trying to find the source in the darkness. Her human eyes revealed nothing, but some instinct inside her told her something might be watching her. She got the notion it was watching her awhile. She squinted, as if that would shed light on her situation. Her mouth opened to call out, then shut without a sound. [No no...we’re not going to be a b movie actress talking to the monsters in the dark and waiting to die.]

The bushes rustled again and Aiko stepped close. [okay, so much for not being a b movie actress…] A growl warned her away. Aiko having been around vampires probably too long squatted down, peering into the brush. An eye glittered in the dark back at her and she blinked.

“Oh!” Her face alighted into a smile when she recognized the eyepatched wolf in the bush. “Hello, again. Did you follow me all the way home?” She laughed, the idea of her gruff four legged friend following her from the Mukami mansion to here. Did he chase the limo? Probably spent the past few days tracking her to find her. She was touched.   
  
“It’s ok, boy,” Aiko cooed, holding her hand up but knowing not to move much closer to the somewhat guarded animal. “I did promise if I saw you again, I’d bring treats. Guess I’ll be treat hunting in the future.” She giggled, trying to hatch a plan to smuggle dog treats into the Sakamaki household without Reiji’s knowledge. Her imagination summoned up absurd stunts as the Mission Impossible theme played in her head. [He’d bust me before I ever even left to buy the treats] She sobered pretty quick. 

Eventually, the wolf came forward, sitting in front of Aiko, just barely out of reach. “I guess no pets, huh.” Aiko put her hand down, shifting to seat herself on the ground. “It’s alright. I won’t force you.” The wolf seemed to sneeze, as if miffed that Aiko would dare make herself comfortable. He glanced, almost anxiously in the direction of the mansion. “It’s ok, boy. It’s safe. No one will be out for a while…Least, not until Reiji-san decides I”m taking too long to gather roses. Kou-kun is coming over. The blond boy from the other house. I don’t know if you met him…” Aiko continued to prattle, the wolf listening intently to her words. “I don’t get it, honestly. You can’t control who you like, I know, but...I dont’ think I'd be very ok to see Reiji-san bonding with another woman...Not...that I’m anything to him...or have the right…” Aiko trailed off, biting her lip at the small surge of uncertainty overwhelmed her. “Sometimes I can believe he loves me. He cried over me, once. Sometimes he’s very sentimental...Don’t ever point that out to him...Noooooo ‘I do not prepare meals for Shuu because I *want* to. That man demands a monthly dinner and that Good-for-nothing won’t do it, so I must,” Aiko’s voice mimicked Reiji’s soft but stern tone, her feminine voice making the imitation absurd as she poked her fun. “‘I make steak so he might actually eat it, after all that work I put in, not because I care that it’s his favorite.’” She laughed, the wolf in front of her sneezing at her mirth.

“I shouldn’t talk so poorly of Reiji-san…” Aiko sobered, “After all, he never really had anyone he was able to be close to...or had anyone close to him. He has me now...if he wants…” She paused, letting herself be momentarily lost in thought for a while. 

Glancing up, she gave a wry grin, “Ah, but listen to me. And poor you...having to put up with me. Well, friend…” she paused, considering something, “You know...I should give you a name. Hmm…” She stopped, giving the reddish animal an evaluating stare, “Wolfie! No...that’s too…obvious. Hmm…I know you don’t like being called a buddy.” As if in reminder, his mouth curled, showing a peek of teeth. “Okay okay, I won’t do that.”   
  
She rested her chin on her hands, thinking up names, “It’s occurred to me that I might not be good at this.” She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, her face taking on an impish appearance as an idea struck her, “You have an eyepatch. Captain Morgan!” She knew pirates wore eyepatches but the only one she could really name was the pirate on commercials she’d seen in town when Reiji would take her out.    
  
The wolf stared and Aiko got the notion that he was feeling less than...enthused about her brilliant moniker for him. “No? How about just Captain, then?” He huffed and Aiko clapped, “It’s not a growl, so now you are Captain.” If a canine could roll their eyes, this one would have, Aiko was sure.    
  
“Anyway…” Aiko got up, dusting herself off, “Thank you for listening, Captain. I should get back, though. Reiji-san might decide I’m tardy in the gathering of roses. Hope to see you around, Captain.” Aiko trotted away, leaving “Captain” to watch her figure retreat.

As she disappeared from view, Shin sneezed again, as if trying to get a smell out of his nose, “Stupid, idiotic human.” He shook himself, trying to whisk away any scent he might have picked up in the vicinity, “Captain, eh…Weird name. So, the daughter of Mene is here and guarded by now two vampires. Tch. Niisan needs to know about this.” With that, he slipped through the trees, seeking out his brother.

Aiko returned to the garden picking up the flowers she’d only just now realized she had dropped. Resuming her task, it wasn’t long before the vampire she predicted to come find her arrived, “Honestly, it is as if you are deliberately defying me with your hebetude.” Reiji stood behind her, arms crossed, his face stern. Aiko flushed, handing over her small bouquet, apologizing weakly.   
  
“Honestly,” he murmured, taking the flowers, “It is bothersome enough that I am to deal with the flighty Mukami member. Please do take care to remember my position.” He turned, leaving Aiko to follow him back to the house, listening to Reji’s daily murmurings that now included her. “Yare yare, it seems I am still the only responsible member of this household. My dear prey has fallen into the trap the rest of the household have fallen into. And now Yui Komori is inviting guests as if she's the mistress of the house. The insolence. Thankfully, I have been diligent in the upkeep and will single handedly keep the Sakamaki name from being shamed for the shambles my brothers continuously put the house in. And that Good-for-Nothing…” Reiji continued, Aiko working to not giggle as she followed behind. [I know he’s complaining but...He talks as if he counts Yui and me as part of his family. Not property, not food, but family. It’s touching. I wonder if he realizes that he’s doing it too?]

“YAHOO, M-NEKO-CHANS!” Kou greeted as the pair reached the front door. Aiko gave a greeting in much more muted tones, Reiji simply sighing and stepping over the threshold. Aiko herself moved to follow but was stopped. “Ne ne,” Kou whispered, leaning close, Aiko flinching back, “Is Reiji-kun in an especially bad mood?” Aiko shook her head, her earlier happiness poking through. She reassured the blond and together they stepped into the house.   
  
“You…” Subaru’s gruff voice rumbled at the same time as Yui’s, “Kou-kun,” making Aiko laugh. She excused herself, leaving the threesome to their own devices, her face sobering as soon as she was out of sight.   
  
[It still confuses me…] She stepped around the corner, intending to help Reiji with the flowers, but it would seem a leg would intervene. She fell, barely catching herself with her hands, pain in her wrist making her wince. [ooowww..]

Searching for the offending item, her eyes found sleeping beauty himself. She huffed, her voice exasperated, “If you’re going to sleep, why not do it in your room?”    
  
“Bothersome.”   
  
She gaped a moment, “Then, why not the couch? It’s right there!” She pointed to a fainting couch that could be seen a few feet away through the open doorway to the living room.    
  
“Too far. Tired.”   
  
She exhaled, almost wanting to growl at the eldest Sakamaki, “How did you manage to even get here if you’re so tired? It’s not like you just spawned here, one day.”

His eyes opened, staring at her, “It’s my house. I go and sleep where I please.”   
  
Aiko turned her head, avoiding that gaze that let her (and surely anyone else that received such a look) that he was, in fact, lord of this place.    
  
“Well,” Aiko said, pushing herself up, “if you don’t want people tripping over you, you might want to consider not sleeping in walkways.” She stood, stepping over Shuu, moving to hurry onwards.   
  
“If you don’t want to trip over me,” Shuu responded, stopping Aiko in her tracks, “you might want to consider watching where you’re walking in someone else’s house.”    
  
[OOOOOOOOOOOOOH...YOU..YOU...LAZY BUM…] Aiko glared, Shuu scoffing at her, his face still as lazily arrogant as any historical warlord. “What a face. Women are scary.”    
  
Aiko was ready for a response when she realized, “I don’t have for this…” She turned, intending to find her vampire, “enjoy your nap…” Quieter, under breath, she muttered, “your lazy majesty.”

_ Kou-kun stayed til dinner, insisting on having his favorite. Of course, Reiji-san was well prepared, already having a whole feast spread. I was relieved to find that he wasn’t angry that I was late even helping him with food. He seemed to think I was keeping an eye on the trio to keep order...I don’t have the heart to correct him on that, though. Yui-chan herself kept the two vampires at peace. It was quite a unique sight to see, Yui-chan keeping Subaru-kun calm while she and Kou-kun cooed and fussed over the silvery vampire. It was like watching a normal family. I can’t help but feel...just a little bit jealous. _


	3. Library Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too bad Shin won't get any...

It was a normal school day for Aiko. She went to class, as always. She noticed Yuma was distracted but otherwise didn’t quite interact with him. She had her lunch, an overly elegant dish of roast chicken and penne pasta and some cream sauce she couldn’t quite identify. All this time and she still couldn’t tell you what all Reiji made in his kitchen. An effort that earned her many a smack on her hands. After all, “A lady of the Sakamaki house should know at least this much.” 

It was at break that Aiko took the normal day elsewhere. “Reiji-san…” she started, interrupting the vampire at work, “I was wondering…”

An eye turned in her direction was all the confirmation Aiko needed to let her know he was listening to her, though he didn’t stop his work. “I need to go to the library today…” At that Reiji did stop, eyeing her intently, “I need to do research for a...project.”

“Oh?” Reiji’s voice was amused and she knew he knew that she wasn’t being honest. [I mean it’s not a full lie. I do need to do research. I can’t very well go to a pet store without Reiji-san knowing so I need to see if I can make treats at home with what’s in the kitchen. I can ask Reiji-san for special food maybe just for me...Think quick, Aiko, think think think.] An idea hit Aiko.

“It’s not for school. I just wanted to um…” Aiko shuffled, her cheeks flushing knowing what awaited her for the admittance [Wolfie better appreciate my efforts!] “I couldn’t recognize the sauce you had made for my lunch. I was hoping to study recipes for the meals you prepare. Maybe that would help me be a better lady to suit you…” she trailed off weakly, knowing her arguments sounded silly.   
  
She wasn’t wrong, “Study recipes?” Reiji chuckled, his face full of derision, “I am insulted that you think reading text would teach you more than I.” Aiko winced, not realizing that Reiji might be hurt by her plan. She was ready to apologize when he kept going, “But perhaps I should not disregard that one such as you wishes to be better. It is a step to realize your low status. Very well.” Reiji put away his equipment, cleaning up the lab as Aiko’s eyes widened in horror [YOU DON’T MEAN HE…] He gestured, indicating that Aiko should go first through the lab doors, “Come. I will select the texts you’ll need to study with.” He grinned, Aiko noticing a peek of fang Reiji so carefully kept hidden for all except the family, “Study well, I will be assessing what you’ve learned later.”

[....Wolfie better appreciate my efforts] Aiko repeated in her head, heading to the library, offering a prayer to anyone that would listen that this wouldn’t explode in her face. 

Aiko studied the text before her. A recipe for veal scallopini. She stared at the recipe but her thoughts were elsewhere. [I gotta get away from Reiji-san. I love spending time with him, but if he knew I was playing with stray dogs, he might be angry...He doesn’t quite like me wandering off the premises or too far from his side...Funny since I’m the shield he throws at everything…] Aiko’s face dimmed at the memory of living at the Mukami mansion as a spy for Reiji. [I appreciate that he thinks I’m reliable..but…]

“Your face,” Reiji’s voice interrupted her musings. “Is it so unpleasant for you to be around me?” Aiko glanced up, Reiji a rare genuinely put out expression. “Perhaps, you’d like to spend time with someone else?” His face grew pained, Aiko starting to panic, “I have noticed *his* stench on you a time or two. Do you prefer to be around him?” 

“NO!” Aiko’s voice was a little too loud as she denied his accusations, a few pairs of eyes landing on their table in disgust. Aiko flushed, whispering her next words, “I don’t want to be around anyone but you. It’s just…” [THINK AIKO, THINK!!] Aiko struggled, contemplating how to explain to Reiji her expression without hurting him. It’s not as if she could tell him that sending her on that mission made her feel thrown away, since she had been sent to spy on the Mukamis. “I just...need to go to the bathroom.” She stood, intending to leave. [Perhaps, also, while I get my emotions in order, I can look up homemade treats for the wolf.]

Reiji stood up as well. “I will escort you, then.” Aiko’s heart hammered in her ears. “Th-that’s alright, Reiji-san,” she said, holding her hands up. “It’s just the girl’s room. I know you are busy and wouldn’t want to interrupt.” She turned, rushing in the direction of the restrooms. She could hear Reiji sigh but didn’t turn to check his full response. 

She came from the restroom, sneaking back into the library to see if she could detour to the computers lining one wall of the place. [I should check that Reiji-san is still at the table but I don't want to risk getting caught]. She snuck through the aisles, moving to the back wall of the library, finding the computers thankfully empty. She silently cheered, slipping in front of the device, pulling up her intended search.

“Pumpkin puree….eggs….peanut butter...hmm…” Aiko read, scanning one recipe after another. She needed a nobake recipe to keep the vampire household from smelling her plans. “OH!” she found a recipe, quickly noting down on a scrap piece of paper intended for book id’s the ingredients she’d need.   
  
“Peanut butter dog treats…” a voice muttered far too close for her liking. Aiko squeaked and turned, her arm lifted to shove off her newfound uninvited companion. Her hand met an almost cashmere material but a hard as a rock body. Not that she fully expected her strength to move a vampire, but she’d hoped he’d at least get the message. Her efforts, however, did not go unnoticed, the figure giving a grunt in response.

“Is Reiji now training you like an actual dog? Want a collar to match?” Shuu’s amusement as he looked at her findings had her logging out of the machine, almost as if the action would erase the moment from his memory.    
  
“No...and why does that matter to you?”   
  
“It doesn’t…” Shuu yawned, laying himself back under the table he’d apparently come from [I never even noticed him...Reiji-san is right...I need to be more aware...WHO SLEEPS UNDER THE TABLE?! Wait...can he see up skirts down there??]

Aiko turned, shifting her legs away from the computer and leaned over, putting Shuu in her line of sight. “Don’t tell Reiji-san…”   
  
“Why would I?”   
  
“Just don’t ok?”   
  
“What will you give me to keep quiet?”   
  
[grr….] “I’ll leave you alone.”   
  
“And yet you’re still here...You won’t leave.”   
  
“...I’ll get Reiji-san to leave you alone.”   
  
“I already can…”   
  
“What if I get Reiji-san to not complain at you for the rest of the week?” [I’m going to be busy]

Shuu smirked, “Your voice is annoying enough when you keep him busy.” He cracked an eye, meeting Aiko’s glare. “Bothersome. Fine. Leave me alone now.”

Aiko turned and stood only to find…   
  
“And here I thought you would return quickly after your relief break,” Reiji stood, glancing towards the tables then into Aiko’s eyes. “What were you doing with him?”   
  
“I was using the computer…” Aiko hesitated, “To look up a s-secret recipe for you…” [Mayday Mayday, now I gotta find what Reiji-san would like…]

“And what did he want?”

Aiko turned glancing at the sleeping Shuu, noting his lack of conversing. “I guess he’s asleep,” she said, offering a half truth, “I didn’t even notice him when I sat down.”

Reiji clicked his tongue, chiding Aiko on her lack of observation. He turned, intending to lead Aiko back to their table. Aiko turned, glancing at Shuu, mouthing a thank you in case his eyes were indeed open.

A moment of silence later and Shuu scoffed, “Bothersome…”

Reiji led Aiko back to the table, Aiko’s secret doggie treat recipe hidden away in her uniform. “If you honestly thought you wanted to surprise me, you’d have to try harder.” Aiko gave an unsure smile, nodding her agreement

“And to get Shuu involved, honestly,” Reiji continued as if Aiko had ask for his assistance. “When I had told you I was to unite our family, I do believe I did not ask you to get involved in that.” Aiko winced. [At least he’s not angry jealous anymore...but I don’t quite like lying…]

“Reiji-san, I-”   
  
“I did not give you permission to speak.” Reiji huffed, leaning close, “hmm...Untouched. Good. Now then…” he took Aiko’s hand, leading her from the library, “There are things that need to be discussed, it would seem. We must make haste for the limo.”


	4. Makai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makai is what they call the demon realm.

“They call themselves Shin and Carla Tsukinami,” Yui was saying, reporting the strange findings to the family. New brothers had come to the school, with an interest in Yui. [It’s always brothers, isn’t it?]

“And you couldn’t tell if they were vampires or not...I do with you and Kino Aiko would be more aware,” Reiji chided. “That said, it seems we will have to investigate these Tsukinamis. For no other reason than to ensure they’re not using her to spy on us.”

Aiko considered, “Come to think of it…” all eyes turned to her, Aiko flushing darkly, “I haven’t met them, but Yuma-kun was very distracted today. I wonder if they know something…”

“Maybe Subaru can ask his new  _ bestie,” _ Laito offered, making Subaru snort.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask him, Subaru-kun,” Yui suggested, “I can go with you if you want.”   
  
“I don’t need a babysitter! I’ll ask.”

“At least we will have that covered…” Reiji sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“Oi, what are we gonna do if they are hostile?” Ayato mentioned, “I mean, I ain’t scared, but what are we gonna do. I’m pretty much the only fighter here. They’d be mad to come at us if they’re human, so how are we gonna protect ourselves?”   
  
“One issue at a time. Let us ascertain if they’re hunters or something else.”   
  
“Hunters. Like Seiji was?”   
  
Reiji ignored the barb, Aiko and Yui both taking confused note of the jab. [Perhaps I will ask Reiji-san of about that…]

The meeting dismissed, the agreement that Subaru would gain information and the family would wait before making further moves. [I can’t help but feel uneasy]

The next day at school, tragedy struck. Aiko was on her way to the limo when she heard it. Subaru was supposed to be asking Kou about info. [Kou-kun wouldn’t pick a fight. Not after working so hard to get into Subaru-kun’s good graces….Who is fighting] She became curious and wandered out.

Wolves! Aiko jumped back just before hitting one of the solid bodies, the large white dog looking at her menacingly before turning his attention back to the fight. Ayato was in the middle, fending off one wolf after another, Yui behind him.

“Yui-chan!” Aiko called, struggling back to her feet to join the girl. “What?”   
  
Yui could only shake her head, Ayato collapsing under the weight of wolves that had started to pile. Aiko and Yui both cried out. If Ayato went down, what would happen to them?    
  
Two figured arrived, “Oi! You cowards really piss me off!” Subaru landed in the fray, pulling wolves from Ayato’s now prone form. Kou also joined, providing Subaru backup, the two working in almost a dance. Kous’s graceful stage figure matched with Subaru’s brute strength. Making a break in the wolves, Kou grabbed Ayato, Subaru moving to his other side. The four of them, two carrying the fifth, fled for the limo. 

“What about Reiji-san and the others?”   
  
“Another car will come. They just gotta stay outta sight til then.”

Once inside, Ayato was laid on the couch. The cars must have been signaled early for it was only a couple of minutes more before the other four brothers came into the room. Reiji took charge, examining Ayato’s injuries, looking grim.   
  
“They ain’t human. Can tell you that much.”   
  
Reiji nodded, “Yes, I can see that. These injuries were not made with silver. Human weapons didn’t do this…” He glanced up, examining Subaru quickly, “We’ll have to take him to The Demon Realm. Pack up. We leave immediately. We’re not safe here.”   
  
Almost as if his words could be heard, there was the sound of breaking glass. Wolves all but poured into the room, soon surrounding the family. Reiji grabbed Aiko, calling for her to run for the cellar, to the demon door. She remembered well, having gone to the realm of vampires and the demonic races before. The sheer chaos left her unable to see who had followed, but soon there was silence. She had stepped through the door, alone and scared in the woods. A moment later, Reiji and Shuu appeared, carrying Ayato between them, then Laito came, Kanato taking the rear, fire emanating from his hands as he kept an eye behind them.   
  
“Subaru-kun…?”   
  
“Did he not come out with you?” Aiko shook her head at Reiji’s question.   
  
“He grabbed Yui-san and ran.” Kanato offered, “Probably thought the wolves would follow all of us and wanted to keep away from that.”   
  
Wolves appeared again, this time with two human figures standing amongst them. The Tsukinamis, Aiko supposed. Kanato threw his fireballs, and Aiko was ushered further into the forest by Laito. “He’ll be fine, Aiko-chan.”

“That all you’re giving me?! Quit fucking around!”

Aiko gave a prayer of thanks to Kanato, turning to find a carriage. She climbed in, seating herself next to Laito and across from Reiji, who still held Ayato between himself and Shuu. She glanced out in time to see Kanato climb into the carriage, the vehicle moving even before he could seat himself next to Laito on his other side.

“It looks like they did follow us and not Subaru,” Kanato was saying, “They must not have noticed she’s not with us. Morons.”

Aiko looked pensively out the window, not making out any followers, “But why would they want Yui-chan anyway?”   
  
“I am still unsure,” Reiji replied, “All I could surmise is they are not, in fact, vampires.”   
  
“Then...what are they?”   
  
“First Bloods…” Shuu replied.   
  
“First...bloods?” Aiko blinked in confusion.   
  
Shuu sighed, his tone as if reciting an old lesson from school, “There are many races in the demon realm. We are the bat race, what you call vampires. Then there’s the wolf race. The vibora are the sibilant demons. Then there are lesser demons.” Aiko nodded in encouragement for Shuu to continue, “We all came from the same founding race. Though, that race was well and gone before even I was born…” Shuu sounded confused as he contemplated the weight of his words.   
  
“It does seem fitting them, that they would want Komori Yui,” Reiji stated, “After all, wasn’t your mother,” He tilted his chin to Laito and Kanato, “the daughter of a first blood.”

Kanato clicked his tongue and Laito answered, “Ah. She was. The daughter of a first blood and the demon king. NFU~ a princess above the rest, truly.” Aiko had been around long enough to realize Laito’s slight jabbing at his mother, though she couldn't exactly figure out what the joke itself was.

“So, why would they want Yui-chan? I know...she has the heart, but...what does that mean for them?”   
  
Laito turned his smile to Aiko, Aiko flinching at what lay in that expression, “If their race was extinct before Shuu was born. What do you think two men would want the last woman for?”

[Oh God...Yui-chan!] Aiko’s eyes widened and Laito gave a laugh before sobering to stare at the still unconscious Ayato. The rest of the ride was in relative silence.

Aiko had never actually seen the Sakamaki ancestral home in full, so failed to recognize the structure as they came upon it. She’d been to the castle where they held parties and that’s where she assumed the ancestral home would be, but this seemed more like a large villa. Vines crawled up the walls on the outside, windows large and high, giving what must be gorgeous views of the night. It was larger than the Sakamaki house and she could easily see a family of ten living comfortably. Like their home in the human realm, this place sported a fountain in front of the home.   
  
They unloaded, carrying Ayato inside where Reiji and Shuu handed Ayato to his triplet brothers to carry somewhere Aiko couldn’t quite see or follow with her eyes. The inside was opulent, cast in hues of reds, silvers, and gold trimmings. When someone said Vampire Princes, this is what Aiko had in mind. Not that the Sakamaki house didn’t have its massive charm, but with the decrepit state of needing constant repair, the simple design, and whatnot, it just did not hold a candle to the flame that was the foyer of the demon realm villa.

“Come,” Reiji said, leading Aiko away from the common area of the house, “I will show you to our room.”

  
The room could only be described as  _ blue _ . The rug was a light, off-white shade of blue. The curtains and bedding were a rich royal blue. Even the walls took a blue hue. It was lavish and beautiful, Aiko feeling like she was in a sea of nightshades.   
  
“With Ayato injured we must assess our plans,” Reiji was saying, “I’m afraid we will not be safe here for very long. Those Tsukinamis will try and breach the house and we’re still relatively defenseless here. Luckily they won’t get to that girl.” Reiji was going on, Aiko sitting down, “It seems it is again up to me to discern the movements of enemies…” Aiko stared at Reiji, apprehension rising in her hackles, “This time...I think…” Reiji’s eyes met Aiko’s, the emotion in his causing Aiko to tense, “I will have to leave you here. I have come to understand that the good for nothing might be able to protect you better than I could taking you, once more, into danger.” Aiko cried a little, Reiji already coming to the bed.   
  
“For tonight, though, I will comfort you.”


	5. Mouse and the Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested music, Adagio in G Minor. Amazing violin piece. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl6samrZt5s&ab_channel=trebron32156. Albinoni - Adagio in G-Minor, Vesselin Demirev, violin - dedicated to Ogi is the version I listened to.
> 
> and yes, I know his name's Richter, but Aiko doesn't remember and it doesn't matter overall.

Reiji had been gone for a while. Aiko knew he’d said it’d be a few days...perhaps even the entire week of the Lunar Eclipse. That didn’t ease the anxiety building up in Aiko this entire time. Was he ok? The two that attacked the house were still out there. Ayato was still recuperating from his injuries from school. Aiko had never seen a vampire this wounded, let alone needing actual time to recover from any injury. It terrified Aiko to know such infallible beings were...vulnerable.

Not only that, Reiji was looking for Subaru. Specifically, he was seeking Yui, the target of the people who attacked the house. [What did Shuu-san call them...Founders? Legendary creatures from before any of their existences. I didn’t even know there were more.] To Aiko, demons were things that existed in only the bible...a text that Aiko had found wasn’t as...honest as it seemed. For one, the demons themselves existed and not in Hell. [At least...this doesn’t seem like Hell to me. It’s dark always, sure...but it’s not abysmal nor dismal or bleak as the bible says…] It all was a lot to absorb all at once. Vibora, demonic races that aren’t just the bat familiars she’d seen with the Sakamakis and Mukamis, shape-shifting wolf people, and just so much. And to know that Reiji was out there, alone, among them...Aiko shivered again, holding herself tightly as cold fear filled her.

[I should get a sweater.] Aiko started ruffling through the drawers of the room she was told she’d be staying in. Things looked old, though well cared for. [The ancestral Sakamaki home...Reiji-san was a child here…] Finding nothing, she sought out the closet, settling on a thick velvety cloak, wrapping it around herself. The shivers didn’t abate, even with her rubbing her arms through the heavy fabric. [It’s shock and anxiety...I know...somehow it’s not helping. I need to calm down...Distraction distraction...if only I’d had one of Laito’s crosswords..] Her breathing hitched with cold, and cold drops tracked down her face, letting her know she was close to crying. [No...Reiji-san would scold me for crying over worry like this. I must be stronger than that…]

Muffled notes reached her ears, Aiko pausing to identify the sound. Somewhere in the house, a violin was being played. She left the room, seeking out the source in the massive Sakamaki mansion. [If I thought the house in the human world was large…] She went through the halls, finding them about the same as the last and began to wonder if she was going to be able to find her way back to her room. [Should have brought bread crumbs to lead me back]. She rounded a corner and a figure was standing there, looking at a point somewhere farther down the hall.

“Laito-kun…” Aiko said, the albino vampire turning his gaze to her. 

“He’s been playing a lot,” Laito stated, glancing back in the direction down the hall, “He doesn’t play this much unless he’s anxious.”

[Oh...Shuu-san must be playing] Aiko nodded, following Laito’s gaze down the hall. “I think...everyone’s on edge…” she offered, Laito humming in response. “How is Ayato-kun…”

Laito turned to her, his typical jolly-like demeanor subdued and serious, “He’s awake now.” Laito gave a pause, then his old smile ghosted across his face, “Reiji has gone to our uncle. Whatever do you think he’s doing there?”

“Uncle...OH…” Aiko vaguely remembered the enforcer person. She’d seen him all of once. Long ago. [What was his name...Victor?...something…] She nodded off in thought. [It’d make sense if we’re all here that he’d come to this world as well...And wouldn’t have to live with his extended family...but why is Reiji-san there...Does Victor know something] “Do you think your uncle knows about Yui-chan and Subaru-kun?”

“Hmmm~ I wonder…” Laito mused. He reached, patting Aiko lightly on the shoulder, moving past to the hall she had just come from, his fingers trailing over her as he walked away.

Aiko watched Laito leave, then turned her head towards the source of the sound...down the hall. She walked, finding a surprise when another turn brought her to a balcony. The music was muffled behind the glass doors, but Aiko confirmed this was the source of the music she originally heard.

Shuu stood, his back to her, violin in hand. It was like he was playing for the starless sky. The music was soft and almost mournful. Aiko pulled her cloak tighter around her and pushed the door open, allowing the music to engulf her in full. She stepped out, seating herself slightly to the right of Shuu, squeezing into the corner of the area, the cold ground almost shocking on her skin even through the material engulfing her.

The music stopped and Shuu’s eyes opened, but he didn’t move otherwise, “What do you want?” Aiko raised her head, aware she didn’t really have an answer. “If you don’t like the music, just leave.” He closed his eyes again, resuming his playing. Aiko watched, letting the tears fall quietly as Shuu played. She pulled the cloak around her, pooling the excess at her knees as a pillow, and laid her head, trying to narrow her world to just the sound the bow created as it moved over the strings.

  
  


[I hope Reiji-san is ok. I hope nothing bad happens with them out there. I hope Subaru-kun got Yui-chan somewhere safe. I’m sorry, Yui-chan. I was unfair to you. Why is this happening? It’s cold. Maybe I’m just cold. What’s going to happen when all this is over…] She sniffled, a sob threatening to vocalize itself and she bit her lip hard in an effort to not disturb the eldest Sakamaki brother. 

[I was trained for music but I wasn’t the best at it. I can play maybe a couple of songs on a piano and not even that well. Something more elementary and simple. I can sing ok, I guess. I’m no Kou Mukami but...I always wanted to play violin or flute...Not that any of it matters...Reiji-san never liked music really. Still...Shuu-san plays well. It’s nice to listen to.] Shuu played as Aiko went from worry to mourning some fantasy life from far away that she never would have. It seemed as good a time as any to wallow, she imagined.

Shuu stopped playing when the sniffles stopped. He glanced, seeing the curled-up Aiko sleeping on a pillow of her own tears. He had figured she’d had left a long time ago, but the weird woman just sat herself down and cried herself asleep. He gave a huff, raising his violin and bow to play some more when the creature behind him gave a tiny sob in her sleep. He looked to her again, noting how her heartbeat was still in the slow of sleep.    
  
“...Bothersome…” he muttered, putting the violin away. He walked over, seating himself next to Aiko. He put his body close, leaning his head towards her, turning on the player to let music ever so quietly play through the earbud he’d set inside her hood. Not that it was his business or concern, but if Aiko died of cold or some other stupid reason, Reiji would get more annoying. He was annoying enough about her as it was. Besides, Shuu was quite used to sleeping on hard surfaces and at least Aiko’s body heat kept the night chill away. He was comfortable enough.

Aiko woke with a start. [How long was I out here?] Her back ached and she wanted to move but there was a weight pressing onto her. She could just barely make out the blue of Shuu’s sweater in the corner of her eye and realized he had fallen asleep on top of her. She rubbed her face, tear tracks on her cheeks making her face feel dried out. She deduced she must’ve fallen asleep while Shuu was playing, though how he came to sleep on her was another mystery entirely. [I didn’t even feel him...I must’ve been very tired…] With his weight trapping some of her body temperature between them, she felt warmer than she had prior to falling asleep. Shuu's presence giving her comfort, keeping the chills of her earlier anxiety at bay. [I hope Reiji-san forgives me…]

She really needed to stretch but worried how the eldest would take to being jostled. He usually was pretty snarky and rude when he’d be tripped over whilst laying in the center of hallways and rooms. She was sure being shoved off would get her more snot from the man. She also found that despite her numb bottom, aching back, and stiff neck desperate for a good stretch, that his weight on her made her feel comfortable in a strange sense. She wasn’t quite ready to ruin that moment just yet.

She tried to ever so slightly turn her head enough to look at the sleeping blond when she was caught out. “Trying to steal a kiss? Reiji won’t like that.” Her eyes narrowed while Shuu’s lips curled into what could only be viewed as a simper.

She gave a grunt of exasperation, now quite happy to shift and jostle Sleeping Beauty next to her. “While I’m sure you think there’s an army of women lined up to beg for your kisses, I hate to tell you I’m not one of them,” she succinctly stated, slowing working herself into a position where feeling could return to her bottom, unsure of whether or not standing was an option yet. She straightened, hearing her back pop, almost groaning in sheer relief as her spine approved of the movement.

“Oh? Then why the lewd sounds?” [If I could actually smack a vampire and live…] Aiko did not respond, instead deciding to struggle to find her footing, her legs almost jelly with languor. She could hear the almost chuckle of Shuu’s amusement at her apparent plight. [This is punishment for taking comfort in the jerk, isn’t it?]

On her feet, Aiko almost wanted to cheer, though she wobbled a bit once fully upright. She gave Shuu a triumphant smirk, fully intending to step over him as if she’d won some sort of silent game. “Scary…” was all the reward she got for her efforts. She lifted a leg, stepping over the still seated one. “Reiji has very boring tastes.”

Aiko glanced down, understanding dawning on her. She all but leapt over Shuu, wrapping the cloak tightly around her. “Reiji has quite elegant tastes, I’ll have you know!” [Whyyy am i arguing about this??!]   
  
“Plain black is boring.”    
  
“They’re not for you!” Aiko’s voice raised as her cheeks heated.   
  
“Then why’d you flash me.”   
  
Aiko gave a cry of disgust, storming from the balcony to find her way back to her room. [Ridiculous...!] Her cheeks burned while she barrelled down the hall. Her earlier worries were forgotten and her long walk having calmed her down by the time she finally found what she imagined was her room. She stepped into a bathroom, filling an old tub to soak in before determining what to do next. She wasn’t really tired since napping on the balcony, but she didn’t really have much else she could be doing. She imagined she should explore a while. She put Shuu and the balcony incident behind her, grateful that, at the very least, she didn’t need to fret and worry for the moment and left things there.


	6. The Vampiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa
> 
> also, if you wonder, Shuu is taking on more the role he took on in Reiji's Dark fate...the brutal ending

Aiko stepped down onto another floor. [Three levels...much like the other house.] And decided to turn left. She could see windows along a far wall, and outside of those was a rainbow of color, the likes of which she’d never before seen. Her eyes widened, her steps quickened, and she approached one of the glass panels. Reiji had once told her that the garden of the human world had rare roses and that there were rarer ones in his childhood home. She had no idea how much rarer he meant.

There were roses of every color she could imagine. It wasn’t even so much there was every color out there, but it was as if someone created every shade of every color. And all seemed to almost glow in the darkness. It was the most stunning sight Aiko had ever seen. Air wooshed from her in a soft sight, her breath taken away at the sight.

“Do you like them?” The voice was so soft and feminine that Aiko thought Yui had returned and spun with a cry of relief already on her lips. She nearly tripped on her own twisting when the person who had spoken to her was very much, in fact, not Yui. 

The person regarded her, “Human…” she muttered softly, red eyes assessing her. Aiko hedged, working to regain some sense of dignity in this moment.

“Hello,” Aiko greeted, giving a slight bow, a part of her recognizing the gesture as pointless but couldn’t think to not do so, “I’m Aiko...Kino Aiko...nice to meet you.”

There was a pause, Aiko working not to shuffle as the woman said nothing. Aiko took her in. Aiko always regarded herself as being pale...paler than many girls around her. Yui was even paler than herself. This woman, though, took pale to a whole new level. The only word Aiko could come up with for the tone of her skin was just white. She looked like someone had taken moonlight itself and painted her with it. Her skin was so white, her also white hair looked invisible against it. Her dress also was quite white, the black of the bust, straps, and the two trails down her dress standing out in stark opposition. When Aiko got to her face, her red eyes stood out, even in the dark room, against that pale skin. [She looks familiar…]

The woman turned, leaving the room without another word and Aiko could just make out a veil of not quite white against her arms. Aiko was left quite confused. She blinked, wondering if she should follow the woman. She glanced around the room, almost as if someone would be there to give her permission or not, and decided to follow.

The woman had exited through a door and Aiko discovered a veranda of sorts through it. The rose sea lay beyond a rail, the twisted metal created a rose motif bordering the porchline. Aiko glanced to the side, following the path where she discovered a table, a tea set, and the feminine ghost that had seated herself there.

The woman didn’t acknowledge Aiko a second time and Aiko just found herself somewhat gawking at the strange figure. [Does she live here? That would make her a relative right? Or is she another bride? I’ve never met her before. How long has she been here?]

The woman glanced up, noticing something outside of Aiko’s view, “Oh..” The woman almost posed, her form looking graceful but also alert. Aiko turned, but the woman identified the arrival before her own eyes could, “Beatrix’s son.”

Shuu stood there, giving Aiko a look before looking at the woman, “Shuu.” The woman smiled, nodding a confirmation at his name. Aiko stared in question at him, with Shuu offering her nothing. His eyes seemed to actually suggest Aiko was making trouble, which confused her even more. She looked to the strange woman, then to Shuu, and excused herself quietly. 

Once indoors, though, she sought a window to try and see if she could discreetly view them from inside. Of course, as soon as she found a window that looked like it would do, she found that Shuu was looking right at her. She decided she probably should go explore other regions of the house.

She passed staircases, statues, a door that when she opened it seemed to lead somewhere even further down [best to not explore vampire basements…], she found a ballroom, entertainment room, a study, and it hit her…   
  
She stopped, exclaiming out loud, “Reiji brought me here for a small fete once !” She’d never seen the rest of the place and their journey here, Aiko was too worried to have exactly paid special attention to the exterior house. She stepped into the ballroom, her heart missing Reiji’s smile as he’d led her effortlessly across the polished floor. The room was giant with no one in it and Aiko was well beyond awed. She called, her voice bouncing off the empty halls, her laughter after echoing back at her.

Laughter turned to little sobs as the loneliness overtook her. “Reiji-san…” She hummed a tune, attempting to mimic his waltz..her lip trembling as she gave in to her feelings. Her steps reverberated, mocking her lone movements and Aiko’s arms lowered. “I wonder…” she said to no one, “If Reiji-san and I will get to dance again.”

“Weirdo.” Aiko turned, almost squeaking when her gaze landed on Ayato. He looked somewhat tired, but his smile was the same as ever.

“You ARE awake,” Aiko ran, tossing her arms around the ginger vamp. He struggled, Aiko squeezing anyway, hanging on to the relief she was desperately wanting.

“Oi oi, Ookiopai!” Ayato shrugged her off, looking both uncomfortable and irritated, “If you wanted Oresama’s fangs, you shoulda picked me first.”    
  
Aiko shook her head, smiling, “I can be relieved you’re ok and not want your fangs.”

“Of course Oresama is ok. Takes more than a cheap surprise to get me.” [As Ayato as ever]

“Of course you are.” Aiko agreed.

“Make me Takoyaki.”   
  
Aiko laughed, agreeing to his request, “But I’ll have to find a kitchen. This place is huge...How do you people not get lost?”   
  
“We all live in different areas and stay in those areas.”   
  
In the kitchen, Aiko prepared Ayato’s treat, during which she was accosted to make cakes and macarons and now the triplets and her found themselves seated and enjoying an feast of confectionaries.

“I feel like Alice, lost in wonderland,” Aiko commented, sipping the tea she’d made to go with the treats.   
  
“Ah~,” Laito responded, his face showing a blissful expression, “It’s one of my favorite stories. Should I dress you up?”   
  
Aiko laughed, declining the offer.

“She’s busy dancing like a moron in the ballroom by herself.” Ayato spoke around his tako ball.   
  
“My dance partner was missing,” Aiko defended.   
  
“Reiji needs to come back. Your cakes suck.”   
  
“I’ll dance with you, Bitch-chan.”   
  
Time with the triplets was about the only normalcy [what is even normal] in this wild time. Aiko took the insults, barbs, and come-ons grateful that at least it was like home. She never even realized how familiar and comforting these strange things were. It was only…. last night? Yesterday? Today? Aiko wasn’t sure how long they’d been gone. But not too long ago, she would have ran from all of this, worried of what the triplets would do and preferring to isolate herself with Reiji. Now, though...it was a welcomed time.

She walked back to her room, feeling lighter and better than she had in hours. She’d found a book..an ancient looking thing, in the Sakamaki library. She’d intended to look it over, keep herself interested and busy. It was in a language she couldn’t even begin to identify and it fascinated her how old vampires really were, to be able to have such a collection. 

“Don’t go to the garden on your own…” Aiko screeched, finding Shuu laying in the bed. “And don’t be noisy,” followed the sound.   
  
“Ok by why are you in here?”   
  
“It’s my house.”   
  
“I thought this was your ancestral home and the human world was your house.”   
  
“Since that man is not here. It’s my house, too.”   
  
“Fair enough, oh great master of the house.”

Shuu didn’t respond. Aiko seated herself on a lounging couch opening the book and stared at the strange symbols it contained.

They sat in silence for a bit, Aiko studying her strange text and Shuu doing whatever it was Shuu did when people weren’t looking at him. Aiko could just barely make out sounds that were coming from his earbuds, but otherwise the room was dead quiet.   
  
“Must be nice to never worry about going deaf…” she said under her breath.   
  
“It’d be nicer if I couldn’t hear anyone.”

[Oof...vampiric hearing..] Aiko stared at her book. The symbols were strange, jammed together almost, and some looked like little more than design choices than anything resembling words. She’d flip a page, looking, flip back, examine, then move on. She tried to see if she could match symbols page to page, seeing if she could find patterns that would maybe represent repeated phrases once she determined the symbols weren’t letters at least.

“Of course you’d find a religious thing to read, even here.” Shuu’s tone was slightly mocking, but Aiko was more interested in his words than his tone and ignored the jab.   
  
“Religious thing?”   
  
“That language. It’s Glagolitic.”   
  
“ooooh...I’ve never seen it.”   
  
Shuu didn’t offer more and Aiko just kinda thought off about some friar in robes scrawling his words of God only for it to wind up here of all places.    
  
“Why’s it here?”   
  
“Dunno. That man likes collecting weird things.”   
  
“Ah…” speaking of weird, “Why shouldn’t I go into the rose garden alone?”

“She’s not well and might do something.”   
  
“Oh. Is she your bride?”

Shuu scoffed, sitting up to look at her. “You’re dense.”   
  
Aiko looked at Shuu more than a little put out at the vague conversing. She prodded Shuu for more info and honestly, she felt like talking to a brick might earn her more information. [Maybe if I hurl it at him while I ask…]   
  
“Subaru’s mother.”   
  
Aiko blinked. In her mind, the woman stood, staring at her and at nothing at the same time. But as she thought about it, she imagined Subaru, the two images convalescing in her imagination. [That’s why she’s familiar...She’s a female Subaru-kun!] She cried in surprise. “But I thought all the mothers died. They didn’t?” [Reiji-san said he killed his mother. If I recall, the triplets killed theirs, but did one actually survive??!]

“Just Christa.”   
  
Aiko felt abuzz with energy as she breathed out. So, one made it. Subaru's. She glanced out the bedroom window. [Maybe once she's well, I can speak with her. Would she want to speak to a human? But I have such questions...]   
  
Shuu got up, apparently deciding he no longer wanted to enjoy the comforts of the bed. Aiko turned, but he was already up and gone. She blinked, realizing that Shuu had come purely to warn her about being alone with the vampiress   
  
“...Thanks, Shuu-san,” she said to the empty room.


	7. Taken

Aiko was startled awake. This was the third time. She could never quite place what kept disturbing her and her sleep patterns were ruined, and yet they kept happening. She was tense in the bed, listening intently. She was about to disregard it again, but this disturbance would prove different. 

There! A howl. The sound filled her with terror. When the Sakamakis were attacked, that same sound was the only warning they’d gotten. How long had the wolves been here? She realized it was the howling that would wake her. Her subconscious recognized it even when her conscious mind could not register. She whimpered. Reiji wasn’t here. They’d already fled the human world mansion. Where would they flee if the wolves attacked here?

She tried to move, her brain suddenly registering that she wasn’t alone. Something pressed into her side, keeping her still. Blue fabric laid against the darker duvet. [Shuu-san??] She settled, huddling under the covers, listening again to outside. The silence was deafening. Aiko knew Shuu was listening too, for not even the quiet music from Shuu’s earbuds could be heard. 

Another howl, much closer, and Aiko whimpered, Shuu gripping her almost painfully to keep her still and quiet. The glass broke, a hand covering her mouth before a scream could escape and the red eyepatched wolf stared the two down. Shuu was up, Aiko not moving unsure of where she could even go.

The wolf laughed, Aiko’s heart giving a thud realizing the animal man had a human-like voice, “You know you can’t even think to escape, right, future vampire king?” Other wolves followed Shin, the wolf, into the room, cutting off the exit, blocking Shuu and Aiko in the room. Aiko glanced at Shuu, wondering if he’d fight. She’d seen him spar with Reiji, but…

“King?” Shuu almost scoffed, “Whatever.”   
  
The wolves started to press their advantage, herding Aiko closer to Shuu, and therefore Shin, but otherwise it seemed there wouldn’t be bloodshed at the moment. 

“Well,” Shin seemed unbothered by Shuu’s dismissing of the title, “Either way, Nii-san said to bring you. You know what that means, right?”    
  
“Shuu-san…” Aiko glanced up, wondering what Shuu would decide.   
  
“.......bothersome.” Aiko blanched and Shin laughed.   
  
“You’re coming too, human,” and so, Shin and his pack of wolves herded the pair from the mansion. The journey was quiet, Aiko knowing that if Shuu wasn’t running, she’d have no hope if she even dared try. The moment to berate him for that somehow just didn’t seem pertinent. Not with their captor listening, anyway.

It wasn’t long, or maybe it was, something about this place messed with Aiko’s sense of time, but they arrived at an old, but a remarkably opulent castle. The walls gleamed in white, gold trimming various areas. It was almost more a temple to a god than a mere house. Aiko was awed in spite of it all. Statues adorned the foyer and Aiko was taken by the sheer art that was apparently the home of the Tsukinami. It seemed the idea behind this place was to awe and inspire on first appearance. Aiko wondered if the rest of the place looked the same.

Her amazement did not last. Soon, they met up with two more figures. One, the person Aiko remembered as being called Carla. She shivered as she recalled his greeting words and tried her best not to cower behind the vampire near her. It took a moment before she could stop eyeing the terror in black and white and recognize the second figure. Reiji’s face was haggard if that was a term that could even be applied to a vampire’s perfect physical appearance. Tears burned and Reiji’s eyes met hers before he turned them onto the one next to him. “Why are they here?”   
  
Carla returned Reiji’s gaze, “You have yet to carry out your orders regarding Karlheinz. Call this encouragement.”   
  
“Reiji is not a man who would risk himself for me.”   
  
“You think I would betray my father for Shuu’s sake?”   
  
Carla sighed, Aiko detected a sense of amusement and pity in the sound, “Neither of you seem to understand anything.”   
  
Pain hit Aiko’s leg and she fell with a cry. A wolf pinned her, keeping her still. Landing on her side, she still had a view of the room and the people. Shin brandished a sword, cutting into Shuu with the ease of someone cutting softened butter. Her eyes widened as Shin laid into the eldest, Shuu unable to defend himself.   
  
“If you move too much, I might accidentally slice your throat,” Shin’s voice was almost gleeful as he took to torturing Shuu. Aiko twisted as much as she could, trying to look to Reiji. His face was stricken. Aiko tried to struggle and free, finding jaws latched to her neck, freezing her to the spot. If she struggled, she would bleed out rather quickly. She watched, helpless as Shuu became covered in blood. Shuu himself had stopped moving. 

“Karlheinz, Reiji,” Carla continues, his point having been made, “Or Shuu.”   
  
Aiko heard Reiji take in a breath, almost like a sob. She couldn’t look, she couldn’t move, but she could still see Reiji’s face in her mind. It broke her heart.    
  
Reiji, his voice strained, losing control over things quickly, stated to Carla, “If I direct you to Komori Yui, then you won’t need either of them Carla-sama.” Aiko hoped that Reiji knew what he was doing. She prayed to anyone that was listening that he knew what he was doing.   
  
“Hmm. Perhaps you are correct.” 

Jaws tightened, Aiko’s cry strangled as teeth just barely broke her skin. Any tighter and she would die. Reiji, panicked, bargained with the elder Tsukinami. “It also goes without saying that I cannot defeat my father’s power.” The pressure lessened and Aiko sobbed on the floor. “If you still wish me to slay my father, I will need her alive, my lords.”   
  
Her throat was released, the pressure on her body lifted, and Aiko could finally shift, sitting up to look at the second son of the Sakamaki house. She could almost feel Carla eyeing her dubiously, but eventually, he relented.    
  
“She stays here, then. Along with your brother. Until the task is complete.”

Reiji nodded in agreement. Aiko was roughly lifted from the floor and she turned to see that Shin was carrying the unconscious Shuu. They were led off to the private family quarters of the house. White walls were replaced with warmer hues, gleaming flooring turning to red plush carpeting. Aiko and Shuu were deposited in another room, Aiko hearing Carla take Reiji to discuss Yui’s location before the door closed in her face. The last thing she heard before the silence took over were Carla’s words, “...You will do well to remember your sworn loyalty.”

Aiko moved to the bed, shaking Shuu, who had been placed on it. “Wake up...wake up! Shuu-san don’t die…” She sobbed, her fingers touching bloodied parts where Shuu had been cut into. She began to search the room, ripping any fabric she could find frayed enough for her to tear. She sat, bandaging Shuu’s injuries, sniffling and sobbing all the while.

_ I think I understand Yui-chan a little more now...In that moment, as Reiji went off against the Tsukinamis in the most dangerous game of chess ever played. Even as I found my own existence in jeopardy. In this one moment, I couldn't bear the idea of losing Shuu for some reason. It never occurred to me that I’d want this person in my life. I would tell myself I tolerated Shuu for Reiji’s sake...or that I’d avoid him for the same. But that didn’t cover it. It wasn’t attraction... but it felt like Shuu and I had some kind of camaraderie. He never said anything, but he was there, with his music when I needed him. It never really occurred to me how much I appreciated him being there, even if all he had was an earbud or an insult to make me mad. Just having someone there that could see me and didn’t want anything of me in return. I hadn’t realized that I’d never had a friend before. I didn’t want to lose a friend now. _


	8. Path to Eden

How do you determine how much time has passed if the sun never rises or sets? Aiko paced, wishing she had a watch, a phone, a clock, some way to figure out how long they’d been here. Shuu laid on the bed. He woke up at one point, telling Aiko to be quiet, fell back asleep and hadn’t stirred since, hence, Aiko’s pacing. At least, it seemed, Shuu Sakamaki’s life was no longer in jeopardy...well, no more than they both were at this point.

“We gotta get out of here…” Aiko was saying to no one, trying to think, “Reiji-san bought us time. Shuu-san is the only one fast enough to get out but…” She glanced at the bed a moment, then went back to looking at the floor on which she circled about, “No wonder Reiji-san calls you Good-for-Nothing.” She felt angry, impotent, and helpless. “Mighty vampire and here we are still…”    
  
“What would you know?” Shuu responded.

Aiko turned, the fury of human girl turned onto the vampire, “A good deal!” Aiko moved to the bed, realizing she could probably be heard and all but hissed at Shuu, “You didn’t even fight back when they took us.”   
  
“Neither did you.”   
  
Aiko gaped, “I’m human, I can’t fight them!”   
  
“And they’re stronger than vampires.”   
  
Aiko sighed. He was right. She didn’t know anything. Until they had attacked, Aiko knew nothing of anything stronger or older than vampires. Before arriving at the mansion that fateful night, she didn’t even know of vampires. 

“Still…” Aiko looked away, not wanting the shame of her ignorance to show in her eyes, “We can’t just stay here. I think they’re going to find Yui-chan…”   
  
“I’m injured you know…”   
  
Aiko eyed Shuu, “Your injuries are almost healed. Ayato-kun healed slower than you did…”   
  
The two eyed each other, Shuu closing his eyes, effectively shutting Aiko out.   
  
Aiko sat, frustrated. Of all the people to be stuck with…”Ass,” she breathed, barely even a whisper.   
  
Shuu chuckled, Aiko glaring balefully, “What could possibly be so amusing?”   
  
“Vulgar woman.” Aiko blanched and sputtered, “Reiji will be disappointed.”   
  
“You will not tell Reiji-san!”   
  
“What will I get for not telling?”   
  
Aiko’s sucked in a breath between her clenched teeth, “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re not getting it.”   
  
“Pervert.”   
  
“Since when did you turn so animated?” Aiko challenged.   
  
“You won’t be quiet and I’m injured.”   
  
Aiko stood, wanting to refuse the bait. It nagged at her, “You are not. Not as much as before. My injuries are worse than yours at this point.” Aiko indicated her neck.    
  
“Now you’re offering? Loose woman.”   
  
[No slapping a vampire.]   
  
“When did you get to be such a nag? Thought you were Reiji’s puppet lady,” Shuu cracked an eye open to look at her.

“I am a lady. And I am not a puppet.”    
  
“Whatever.”

Aiko began to pace again. It was weird to be stuck in a singular room. The door was locked, Aiko having tried it several times in her time taking care of Shuu. While her world had been narrow with the Sakamakis, it had never been this small. She felt like she was suffocating. She hated it. The only pastime she had was talking to Shuu, and he seemed to only want to rile her up. Otherwise, he’d just sleep. It was a little maddening.

Aiko sat on the bed, her back to Shuu. She laid down, keeping her back to the blond. It was exhausting, both feeling caged and unable to do much about it. She laid there, stewing in her roiling emotions a while.   
  
“...I think I understand why you sleep all the time…” she muttered.   
  
Shuu gave no response.   
  
“It’s...awful...feeling this imprisoned and helpless…” she continued, staring at the wall as her thoughts tumbled out of her mouth. “But you’re a vampire. Why have you never left? I don’t understand that. Why would you stay if you don’t want to?”   
  
“...Bothersome.”   
  
“I don’t know…” Aiko paused, thinking about things, “I guess it really is…You don’t want more?”   
  
“No. Stop talking.”

Aiko sighed, turning over to stare at the ceiling. [I feel like you’re not being honest...not that I can really make you talk.] “What about Yuma-kun? Weren’t you supposed to patch things up with your childhood friend…”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
It wasn’t forceful. He didn’t yell. But something in his whisper made Aiko stop. She glanced to Shuu, and while his eyes were closed and he didn’t seem much different, something felt different with him. She touched a nerve. “I see…” she muttered, apologizing. She stared at the ceiling, suddenly not wanting to talk anymore, either.

_ If I had known that Shuu was acting as my guardian in place of Reiji-san. If I had realized that Shuu’s guilt over Yuma-kun had cut so deep. If I had even realized the pain Shuu himself suffered, I would have never said the things I said. It never occurred to me that he was trying to keep me safe and sane during all of this. I didn’t even realize he cared. If only the me in the future could have spoken to the me of the past… _

There were footsteps, Aiko’s eyes slowly coming back to focus from wherever her mind had taken her. She sat up, pressing herself into the headboard. Shuu himself hadn’t moved. Whatever it was, though, moved on from them and continued off. Aiko stood, pressing her ear to the door. Deathly silence greeted her. 

“Shuu-san…” she whispered, knowing his hearing could pick her up, “I think...I think the house is empty…” She moved back to the vampire, shaking his shoulder, slightly. “Shuu-san…”

“Noisy…” was the response. At least he was awake now.   
  
“Shuu-san. The house is empty. If you can get through the door, we might get out..” Aiko’s whisper was high-pitched, a sense of excitement taking over. “Shuu-san, please. You can sleep at home and no one will ever bother you ever ever again.”    
  
Shuu huffed, Aiko deflating at her lie, “Shuu-san. Please. Wouldn’t you at least rather be in a place where you’re less likely to be stabbed?”   
  
He didn’t answer. Aiko now jostling him in an effort to make him talk

He sat up, “Fine.” He went to the door, pausing as if to listen. “Even Reiji is gone..” he muttered, putting his shoulder to the door. One, two, Aiko wincing with each hit, and finally the door frame splintered, the heavy wood giving way into the hall.   
  
Aiko worked to not cheer, but took Shuu’s hand eagerly, the two of them walking towards the door. There were no wolves, no Tsukinamis, no one but them. They stepped into the cold night, Aiko gasping realizing the temperature difference. Otherwise, she was eager to be on her way and they started their walk.   
  
It wasn’t long before Aiko took note of something, “I don’t recognize where we’re going…” She glanced at Shuu.   
  
“Eden…”   
  
“Eh?”   
  
Shuu offered nothing else and they continued in silence. As far as Aiko knew, Eden was where Adam and Eve lived...Yui? Were they going to Yui, then? Aiko stumbled and tripped along, her bare feet aching as they traversed the forest. [I’m going to need to work at those calluses. Reiji-san is going to be disappointed..]   
  
“You’re slow.” Shuu stated, Aiko huffing at him that she was still only human and barefoot at that. She’d like to see him abuse his feet.    
  


After a while, Shuu sighed, “You’re bleeding.” Aiko glanced, her feet dyed dark in the absence of abundant light.   
  
“I can’t help it. I’m still barefoot.”   
  
“I’m thirsty…”   
  
[Oooh no]   
  
Shuu stopped, sitting himself on the ground, “and tired…” Aiko stayed back, pleading with him to get up. She stepped up, trying to see if she could drag him by his arm to stand again, but he was faster. His hand shot out, grabbing one of her feet and she fell.   
  
“THAT HURT!” She winced, feeling his mouth on her feet. Shuu was sucking, Aiko starting to kick at him in protest. “Stop! Shuu-san, I'm Reiji's...”   
  
He licked at her foot, Aiko flinching at the ticklish sensation. He let go, and Aiko found her foot not only clean but not even injured anymore.   
  
“You taste bad. Reiji has poor taste.”   
  
“...ass…” Aiko responded, weakly, letting Shuu treat her other foot. He smirked, calling her bad-mouthed while Aiko just burned a little in shame.   
  
“Reiji-san is going to be…mad. Even if he did say you’d protect me...” Aiko muttered, sobbing in a breath.   
  
Shuu lifted Aiko, Aiko just limply settling onto his back. Her mind reeled at the thought of how she was ruined now that not only was Shuu’s scent all over her, but he’d now tasted her. What would that do to Reiji? What would that now mean for her?    
  
Shuu-san…” Aiko tried to see if she could bargain with Shuu to never let Reiji find out. Already sensing how the discovery of her helpless betrayal would go down   
  
“Shuu.”   
  
She paused, wondering why Shuu would refer to himself in the third. “Just Shuu.” The elaboration made Aiko blink. Shuu sighed, as if he were dealing with a toddler that needed to understand why they couldn’t stick the fork in the socket. “You’re too formal. It’s bothersome. Just Shuu.”   
  
“Okaay...Shuu..”   
  
In the distance, Aiko could see a castle in view. Shuu saw it too and she could hear his sigh. It was huge and even at this distance, she could see the lights indicating there would be occupants inside. The trees almost seemed to part just so to perfectly frame the majesty of the place. There was an aura, this place was old, power seemed to radiate around Aiko and even Shuu seemed to be affected. It would seem the pair had arrived at Eden.

And they weren’t alone. The bridge leading to the castle held a familiar occupant. Reiji stared up, the three meeting to stare at the walls. Aiko felt Shuu’s arms move and she slid down to stand between the Sakamaki brothers as they took it all in. Reiji broke the silence first, turning to look at his brother, almost as if, for the first time.   
  
“Shuu. I have a request to ask for you.”


	9. Karlheinz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Heinz has a gift...death

Reiji sat, Aiko behind him, Shuu sitting across from the both of them. “Why should I?” The elder vampire looked at his brother, a complicated feeling filling the space between the two.   
  
“Without the boost of demon blood, we cannot compete with our father,” Reiji was explaining, “Waiting for Subaru to use Yui’s special blood will not do. So, it is up to us.” Aiko shuffled, the barest turning of Reiji’s head both acknowledging and warning Aiko to mind herself. “With my intelligence and your power, we might be able to defeat him.”

Shuu looked incredulous, “Reiji admitting weakness? Why should I?” Shuu’s questioning remained, Aiko sensing exasperation from the younger brother. [This is going to get us nowhere fast…]   
  
“Because you, for all your spineless cowardice, are the eldest,” Reiji went on. Aiko heard Carla’s words echoing in her head, “both you brother don’t understand a thing.” If this continued as it was, Reiji was not going to get Shuu to comply.    
  
“Reiji-san-,” Aiko offered but was cut off by both to stay out and mind herself. Her jaw clicked as it snapped shut.   
  
The two bandied about, Reiji growing more irate at Shuu’s lack of wanting to comply and Shuu himself growing more petulant as Reiji continued to harass him with names and barbs. Aiko’s heart thumped heavily. She wanted to help. Bridge this chasm between them.   
  
Aiko had barely been listening as their banter grew less of a conversation and more just their usual exchange of rivalry until…”Her mediocre blood wouldn’t matter. So why should I bother?”   
  
Aiko’s face turned scarlet, as Reiji came to the realization that Shuu was speaking more than just conjecture. He looked at her, Aiko’s defense already coming to her lips. “Please give us some privacy,” Reiji said, his words the same polite speech, but his tone dismissive and leaving no room for argument. Aiko could only nod, leaving the room, and the brothers, to work things out on their own. 

She wandered the halls, noting the architecture was similar to the Tsukinami castle. [Was this built by the same race? I wonder why it’s the vampire castle now…] She wandered down a staircase, noting that there was no sense of human decorum, unlike the houses of the Sakamakis mansions. This place made no secret that humans did not occupy this space. It felt alien to Aiko. Despite living with vampires, again, she’d never entirely left human comforts. It was unnerving to say the least.

Turning to a corridor, she stopped, a vague feeling of familiarity greeting her. She knew this hall, but couldn’t place why. She walked knowing there’d be a door leading to another veranda, another garden. She could easily envision the trellis and arches that would adorn the pathways. She knew there’d be roses, roses of a deep sanguine hue. How? She couldn’t quite place it. She also knew, just beyond the garden, would be an apple tree. The singular fruit of the demon world grew in this place. She found the door and went outside. It jarred her that the garden seemed decrepit. That wasn’t right. The flowers should be deep and alive, not wilted and stiff. The trellis also was damaged, as if age had just weighted down the poor thing, that didn’t match her misplaced memory. She rushed, seeking out the tree beyond by instinct.   
  
She stared at it, seeing it was half dead. Rotted apples littered the ground, a singular, pristine apple gracing its branches. The leaves were all but gone, but Aiko found a singular appleblossom nestled between two of the remaining leaves. For some reason, the tree made her sad.   
  
“I’ve been waiting.” Aiko turned. The voice was familiar too, though, like the rest of this memory, she couldn’t place why. She looked at the man that had come up behind her. His hair was long and flowed down his form like water. She could tell by sight it’d be soft, just like Reiji and Subaru’s hair was (not that Subaru’d ever let her touch it...but Yui mentioned it was soft like down feathers, but without the spines of support, of course). His eyes were golden and seemed to look straight through her. He was the picture of sheer elegance and Aiko got the sense that it was a ruse hiding a great deal underneath. The way he regarded her made her feel like he was fully expecting her. It took everything not to shuffle under that stare. Something she gathered he sensed, for those golden, secretive orbs glimmered with amusement.   
  
“I won’t bite.” Aiko almost laughed at that. In any situation that comment would be strange and here it was just absurd.    
  
“I won’t question such hospitality in this place.” Aiko responded, her voice sounding much steadier than she thought it would.

“I had honestly hoped there’d be another,” the most ethereal man sounded put out, Aiko realizing that he must have been referring to Yui. “I’ll have to see if I can rely on you, then. And them…” The man proffered something, a small purple vial, a strange sparkling liquid inside.    
  
She eyed it, then him, the man smiling reading her expression, “Take it. It’s not for you. It’s for the ones who will end my eternal life.”   
  
She took the vial. [End his…] her mouth opened, realizing who the man was, but she was alone with the tree. She glanced behind her, taking in the tree one last time.   
  
“I need to find Reiji-san.” She ran, returning to the two she’d left behind.   
  
She found Reiji, alone, standing outside the door, looking tired and disheartened. Aiko approached, unsure of her welcome.

Reiji’s eyes met hers, “I am...ill at ease with how things are developing.” Aiko stood, assessing Reiji’s tone and mood for any indication of what was to come. “It seems I have failed again by not keeping you close. Leaving you to rely on Shuu of all people.” Aiko had the grace to look guilty, shame lowering her head. “Come…” Reiji gestured, Aiko walking ahead of him, “I’m going to have to sanitize you of your indiscretion.”   
  
“yes...Reiji-san,” Aiko voice was small as they walked, “I’m sorry.”   
  
“I am not seeking your apologies.”   
  
They arrived at a room, Aiko realizing that Reiji had already prepared at some point prior to her even arriving at the castle for the two of them. It stung. Reiji sat down, holding a hand out in invitation. Aiko sat, posing as demurely and elegantly as the awkward seating would allow, hoping at least, such a pose would lessen whatever punishment he’d bestow. He brushed her hair aside, his other arm pulling her to him and he bit, drinking deep, Aiko helpless to do ought but moan in response.   
  
She could hear him enjoying his fill, and his reluctance to let go. There was a bit of a silence, Aiko looking back to find Reiji regarding her. He seemed to be deciding something and Aiko just watched, hoping whatever it was, it wouldn’t be the end for her.   
  
He nodded, then taking a breath, “At least you did not offer yourself to him..” Aiko shifted, leaning her head against Reiji’s shoulder, remaining quiet. They sat, just taking in the silence of the past however long it had been, Aiko still could not really tell.   
  
“I think I understand now…” Reiji started, holding up a pocket watch, Aiko recognizing the gift he’d offered Ruki what seemed like ages ago. “Despite our relation, Shuu and I…” Reiji sighed, a weight seeming to drag down his words, “are different people. It is meaningless to have compared myself to him for so long.”

Aiko reached up, intending to touch Reiji’s face but her fingers paused as Reiji continued, “I had been given this watch when Shuu received his violin. I never wanted a violin and yet...and yet…” Reiji seemed to struggle, “I cannot seem to find the words…”   
  
Aiko struggled to turn in his lap, wrapping her arms around her beloved, pressing herself into his neck. [I think...I understand a little better...something…]

“And yet…” Aiko started, snuggling close, “you still wanted...what he had?”   
  
Reiji shook his head, staring at the watch, “I did not care for the violin. And yet...I wanted...I cannot…” Aiko pet him, stroking his soft hair, letting the strands fall through her fingers.   
  
“Would you not rather someone who was there to protect you?” Reiji seemed to try another tactic, Aiko blinking in confusion.   
  
“Protect me? You always protect me…” Aiko tried to get Reiji to meet her eyes, wondering what it was that Reiji was trying to get to. [How did this wind up about me?]

“And yet…” there were those words again, but a different heaviness settled in them, “Shuu brought you here and not I.”   
  
Aiko didn’t have much of an argument for that. Her eyes dropped a little as she considered what she might say in response.    
  
“And yet…” Aiko said, struggling for the right words herself, “it was Reiji-san who cried over me. It’s Reiji-san who showed me his heart…” she trailed off, a strange hope that he’d confirm her words even in this moment.   
  


“I dislike the idea of you being taken from me…” Reiji said, his brow knitting as he stared at the watch, “You would take such an unpleasant person still?”   
  
Aiko’s lip curled a little, “To be fair, Shuu is unpleasant too.”   
  
He scoffed at, “Even lacking and honorific. You two have gotten so close.”   
  
Aiko, lacking much else choice in her mind, brought her lips to Reiji’s jaw, planting a kiss upon his skin, Reiji tensing under her, “Or you could say that maybe I find him insufferable and don’t put him the same as you.” It was a stretch, sure...but maybe appealing to his ego would get him out of his funk.   
  
“If you wish to seduce me,” Reiji eyed her, a ghost of his smirk returning, “I might suggest finding a proper time or place for such promiscuity. I can’t believe my brothers’ bad habits have influenced you.” Reiji’s face sobered as he stared at the watch, again. That was when Aiko realized...   
  
[Reiji-san really wants his father’s attention. Acceptance. Not the violin, but the equality of being treated on the same level as Shuu. It’s not so much that Reiji exactly highly regards me as some rare treasure...but he has me in a way Shuu never can. That’s what he’s looking for…]

Aiko brought out the vial, shifting to hold it up to his view. Reiji looked at it, then her, a question in his eyes. “It was given to me,” Aiko explained, “For you and Shuu.” He put down the watch, taking the vial and swirled the sparkling liquid around. “I think it was given to me by your father...to ‘end his eternal life’.” Reiji’s eyes widened, new life filling the tiredness in his face.   
  
“There is still Shuu to deal with.” Reiji reminded, but it did little to dim his newfound resolve. Aiko nodded, assuring that Reiji would find a way. The old complaints of Reiji flowed over Aiko, Reiji ranting about how if Shuu would just listen he’d see Reiji was right and would make Reiji’s life so much easier and..   
  
Aiko laughed, snorted, really. Reiji stopped to look down to her, “Cheeky..” he muttered, Aiko smiling up at her precious Reiji.   
  
“I’ve missed you,” Aiko said, Reiji’s eyes widening before his head shake dismissed her statement. “Honestly…”   
  
Reiji thought, staring at the watch, decidedly not wanting to give Aiko much more amusement, apparently. Aiko stared at the watch, as well, recalling the first time she saw it, Reiji’s words about it. She remembered when Reiji had come to the Mukami mansion and her relief that he had not entirely forsaken her. Something needled at Aiko, digging deeper into the memories of the Mukami household. They had wanted Yui as well. The Eve. A voice from seemingly inside her head whispered “deeper”. Aiko recalled how Reiji deferred almost reverently to Ruki and how she envied their relationship. She recalled Yui bonding with Kou and Subaru, Aiko’s own confusion and almost envy, her feelings of being left behind. She remembered Yuma’s garden.   
  


[...!! YUMA-KUN!]

  
She sat up, jostling Reiji, the man voicing his disgruntlement at the unladylike behavior. She turned, looking into Reiji’s eyes, her own filling with almost glee. “Yuma-kun!”

“You are settled in my arms and call the name of another…” Reii looked put out, Aiko shaking her head violently at him.   
  
“No...Yuma-kun. Shuu’s friend. What if..”   
  
“Yare yare…” Reiji chided, “how do you propose this ridiculous ‘what if Yuma..’ notion you’ve concocted will work? Do you suggest I convince him to convince my lazy brother to act? I must have taken more blood than I thought, earlier.”   
  
“I am not delirious,” Aiko insisted, “But if you can convince Yuma-kun to come to Eden...maybe Shuu would be willing to work with you?”   
  
Reiji sighed, “You have grown bold, to suggest such a thing.” Reiji thought about it, before sighing again, “It would seem I have no other recourse.” He glanced at Aiko, his lips forming a smirk, “I imagine you are wishing for a reward? Very well.” Reiji pulled Aiko close, his lips grazing over her ear, Aiko whimpering in response. 

“Please accept this praise with enthusiasm, my prey…”


	10. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s crack note here: can you just imagine Shuu still there in the public area seeing this like “can you just not” and Reiji just like “no, i cannot not”....yes I’m stoopid. Also, how many routes can you count in this finale?)

Reiji, Shuu, and Aiko met just outside of Eden Castle’s private apartments. Shuu had agreed to Reiji’s offer, much to Aiko’s relief. There was a great deal of work ahead of them and it started here. Despite knowing that, there was a strange sense of ending to what was about to take place. That here, a story was ending.

[One door closing and another opening, I guess…]

Reiji and Shuu walked in front, Aiko behind. Shuu and Reiji Sakamaki,the two men so similar and yet an ocean apart, going into a battle as allies for the first time in either of their lives. They weren’t affectionate, yet. They were barely even cordial and Aiko wondered if that would ever change, but regardless, the first step was taken for Reiji and Shuu to finally meet in the middle after spending so long on either side of a schism of childhood traumas.    
  
When Aiko first arrived at the Sakamaki house, she would have never believed this moment would happen. She would have put everything she had on the two coming to blows or ending the other before this. How things change. 

Reiji’s voice broke Aiko’s reverie, “Are you ready?” Shuu nodded, saying nothing. Aiko looked over the blond, wishing she could say something. Tell him that she was proud of this huge step he was taking, that Reiji really did care and that’s why this mattered so much, none of it, she felt though, would exactly comfort him, would it? This took a lot for him and it just showed how much all of this mattered to these two. [So similar…] Aiko thought, not for the first time, [and yet still worlds apart.]

They arrived, Reiji removing the vial from his coat, examining the bottle again. “How that man found a way to keep silver in liquid form regardless of temperature is impressive,” he mused.   
  
No one responded, not that there was an expectation of such. They waited, staring at a door. It was the only room in the entire wing of the castle. The room where Karlheinz resided, the father of the Sakamakis and the king of their race. Aiko took a breath, wondering what was behind the door. Was he wildly opulent like Reiji? Was he more basic like Shuu? Was he gaudy? Tacky? Did he like modern things? Was he like Subaru and sleep in a coffin? A weird thing to find herself wondering in such a situation but it kept her mind from wondering other things. Like what will happen if they failed.

The door opened, Aiko’s eyes falling on that now familiar figure. Karlheinz. “You’ve finally come, my sons,” he greeted, his eyes traveling to find Aiko’s, “As have you.”   
  
Aiko huddled, [Do I say hi? Like I’m meeting Reiji-san’s father and all but...This surely isn’t a “bring your girlfriend home to the family” moment.]

The Vampire King smiled at her discomfort, making Aiko wonder if he could read her mind and found something funny.

Reiji, his voice showing no hint of anxiety or struggle, “Do you understand why we’ve come?”   
  
Golden orbs looked to the brothers, “I do.”   
  
“And?” Reiji prompted, “What do you plan to do in response, father?” Reiji was all challenge, ready for the battle to come.    
  
“Then take your sword in hand and face me. You are, after all, here to end my life, are you not?”

Reiji took a sword, Shuu another, Karlheinz himself alighting a blade in his hand Aiko had not seen him grab. The fight began, Aiko darting to a distance to watch.

Reiji had coated his blade first, the intent being to weaken his father so Shuu could deliver the final blow. Once the first cut opened, the liquid silver would enter to poison the vampire king.

Aiko had seen Reiji and Shuu duel before. She knew their dance. Seeing them with their father, though...It was breathtaking as it was frightening. Their speed, the clash of metal on metal. Karlheinz was quite an opponent even with two fighters on him. Aiko swallowed, worried for the life of her family.

Reiji’s sword finally landed its mark. A gash appeared in Karlheinz’s left arm as he’d parried Shuu’s blade with his right. The silver poison was quick, Karlheinz’s movements slowing as Reiji’s quick lunges and retreats adding to the slivers of poisoned cuts. Eventually, even Aiko could make out his movements, he’d slowed down so much.    
  
Karlheinz fell to his knees, gazing up to his eldest son, the smile on his face never wavering even in the face of what had to be pure agony. “You’ve done it,” Karlheinz praised his sons, before falling onto his back, his sword falling from his hand, “Magnificient, Reiji. Shuu.”   
  
Reiji’s own sword clattered to the ground as Reiji ran to his father’s side. He pleaded for his father to hold on. He demanded to know why Karlheinz would allow this, the great vampire king allowing himself to be beaten in battle. To have provided the weapon to beat him in battle. The great vampire king, taken down by his sons. Reiji, in that moment, was no longer a man coming to prove his love to his father by granting him peace. Aiko heard the voice of a boy who thought his father infallible, a sentiment she shared not too long ago regarding vampires. Tears streamed down Aiko’s face as Reiji begged and pleaded with his father.    
  
“To be overthrown by my own sons,” Karlheinz comforted the child all but sobbing over him, “to pass in the arms of my precious son..” Karlheinz’s face softened, a face that only a father praising his child could have. “My eternal life can come to a close. Thank you, Reiji. You and Shuu...I can accept this.”   
  


Reiji sobbed as Karlhleinz choked, his injuries taking him in a moment. Aiko had stepped to the dueling area, her own arms reaching to wrap around Reiji’s shaking shoulders.    
  
“I loved you,” Reiji gasped out, tears streaming freely down his face, “The one person I loved and admired above all else. I wanted you to accept me…love me.”   
  
Karlheinz laughed, even through the pain wracking him, “You do not realize it, still?” Even laying on the floor, Karlheinz found amusement in his situation. “Why I would give you my watch?”   
  
“...To honor my will? My intelligence?”   
  
Karlheinz nodded, “It was always my hope that you would come like this. You…” his eyes found his eldest, who had stood quietly, “You have finally stopped running? You accept your dark fate, then? Good.”   
  
Reiji called to his father, Karlheinz giving Reiji a final look, “I am proud of you, my son. I have always loved you.” Karlheinz disentangled himself from Reiji, struggling back onto his knees, “Now, my son. Take my head.”   
  
Aiko didn’t see Shuu’s face, nor the sword as he raised it. She held onto Reiji as he gave a final cry. The clattering of a sword and Aiko dared a glance at the scene. She couldn't bring her eyes downward, but she knew Karlheinz lay dead at Shuu’s feet.   
  
Shuu bent over, clutching his chest, gasping for air as if in pain. Reiji and Aiko both rush to his side, Aiko finding herself blinded in a flash of light. Another flash, then another, and it was over. When her vision cleared, Shuu was upright, Reiji by his side, his tear-stained face in awe. There was nothing in Shuu’s appearance that had changed, but Aiko could almost feel something had changed in him.   
  
“You did it,” Reiji’s voice broke the silence, “you killed father.”   
  
Shuu looked to his sibling, “He trusted everything to us,” Shuu’s voice resonated with power, “I will take his place now.” Reiji nodded, bowing gracefully to Shuu, “For the sake of the Sakamaki name and the sake of our family,” Aiko was stunned at how Reiji’s formal speech and tone towards his brother sounded so sincere, “I offer my services.”

It was done. Shuu announced to the family that he was now the head, that Shuu would work to eradicate the last of the Founder’s, the Tsukinamis. They would stop at nothing to stop them. Reiji had sent them on a trackable goose chase in the guise of chasing Yui’s trail, Ayato leading the charge himself, citing owing the pair a long overdue butt-kicking for the insult on his Oresamaness, taking his brothers with him in a show of solidarity for daring such a grievance to Ayato’s great personage.    
  
Aiko and Reiji glanced at each other, the latter lifting Aiko into his arms. “You look as if you are awaiting my words.” He carried Aiko towards their private quarters, “My beloved Aiko.” Aiko’s whole body heated, nearly jerking at Reiji’s words, the man himself laughing down at her, “Do you not like it? Are you planning to leave me now, after all of this? A shame.” He grinned, all the pompous that was Reiji Sakamaki showing through even as Aiko opened her mouth to protest his teasing claim, “Your face makes me want to torment you a little more.” He tilted his head down, his face close to hers, “I see nothing but me in your eyes.” His laugh was breathy and low, “Now and forever, I love you. My beloved Aiko.”   
  
A far-off part of Aiko’s mind squealed in delight even as her face simply stared wide-eyed at this strange apparition before her eyes “Do you not have something to say? Honestly…” Reiji’s fangs showed as his smile turned sadistic, “My beloved prey has indeed forgotten her manners. Do you no longer share in my affections? Your life belongs to me, you know? Do you remember your offering yourself, body and soul to only me?”   
  
Aiko couldn’t bear it any longer. She threw her arms around Reiji’s neck, nuzzling into him, Reiji grunting in response. She planted a kiss on his neck, then his jaw, then his cheek. She brought her lips to his, smiling as she managed to squeeze out merely a singular word. In all the words of their language, all the statements and declarations, all the intimacy and distance they shared. Only one word fit everything Aiko was and would become in the embrace of this most cherished vampire.   
  
“Always.”

  
  


~End~


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting to put the epilogue where it belongs.

The weeks after making Shuu king were hectic. Reiji worked tirelessly to set up the reign of his elder brother, making connections for the new court, appointments of the court, dealt with threats that always seemed to follow a new king’s reign. Aiko, for the moment, had been *invited* [strongly worded] by Reiji to stay at the castle with him. Once everything settled, they would move into their own home together. Even in the same place, she rarely saw him. He would come in very late, most of the time well after she had fallen asleep, and would be gone long before she awoke. It was a lonely beginning, but she knew...it was for the best.

When she did see him, there was always an air of exhaustion that she wasn’t used to dealing with. He had grown quiet, that devilish smile set into a face of a man with far too much on his mind at all times. His hair had grown longer, making Aiko wonder if he intended to cut it once everything was over. If she had her way, he’d keep it long. It looked nice that way, and looked very soft to the touch.

Things did eventually quiet down, giving Reiji a bit of free time..which he filled with more work. Aiko found herself standing in front of a cracked office door, watching the love of her life remove his glasses to massage at his eyes. [He needs rest…] He sat, meticulously looking over documents, signing them, providing the seal that Shuu had given him for official use. He looked wonderful in his court attire. Reiji had always taken pride in his dress, but here, the fitted jacket, ruffled sleeves, gloves, the dark coloring...everything fit him. He looked...beautiful.

She must have made a noise, changed her breath, or simply let her scent drift, for she could see Reiji’s face change before he announced, “You might as well come in, my dear. Standing there makes me appear rude.” She flushed, opening the door wider, apologizing as she stepped in. There was no point in excusing her staring, he knew full well her reasons. She sat when offered a seat, watching her vampire lover scan over more documents. 

“What are you reading?” Aiko did nothing to hide her curiosity. It...felt strange that he didn’t call it out, tease her for being so nosey, or demand she be more proper then tease her for hiding it. [This all takes getting used to…]. Reiji told her it was a series of contracts in preparation of a fete to celebrate the new king’s reign. He explained that Shuu needed to let the vampires see him and feel his power for themselves; that it would help in keeping his position secure and deter most threats that might come his way. 

She nodded, slipping into silence. A knock sounded, Ruki, dressed in fitted clothing as well, handed Reiji more documents. “He’s been found, as per your order. For the moment, he seems to not have realized he’s been discovered. He’s run the last two times.” Reiji accepted the report, complementing Ruki’s good work. Aiko didn’t have to ask. It was the promise he made to himself. It was no secret that Shuu had been affected at the loss of Subaru from the family the most, the entire house having gone into a kind of strange mourning at his absence. It was a rare moment, Aiko knew. Mourning anything wasn’t a vampire’s way, most celebrated death, and those that didn’t moved on as if it were any other day...after all, death was a common occurrence in the world of hunters. Even one leaving wasn’t cause to mourn, as the brothers knew Subaru would survive. But the family that had been forced so close for so long was torn apart when he was forced to leave and it showed. 

Reiji, once Shuu had agreed to kill his father, made a promise to bring Subaru home. He used Ruki’s military mind and skills at tracking and spying to search out the youngest Sakamaki. Learning that Ruki was, more or less, Karlheinz’s right hand gave him immeasurable respectability in Reiji’s eyes. Aiko’s lip twitched watching the two speak before Ruki excused himself. It took a lot to gain that level of admiration from the second Sakamaki, and she couldn’t help the small twinge of mild jealousy that plucked her heart.

“When do you think we’ll be able to make contact? Will he listen to a messenger?” Aiko was curious, concerned, and fidgety. Subaru couldn’t run forever, and Reiji and Ruki could only expend so many resources to find and return him. She didn’t want to have Reiji’s journey marred so early. To suffer such a deep setback now would...She shook her head, refusing to think on it. They both knew it would be a difficult road and they’d come this far already. Shuu took his mantle, as promised, the court calmed as Reiji proved to be a capable steward. Shuu and Reiji rarely spoke, the strain still present, but at least they spoke...and the insults were minimal. They’d finally begun to speak like brothers...feuding brothers...but brothers.

“We’ll have to be careful. Reports state that Komori Yui might be with child. We’ll have to move soon if we will be able to move them before she’s too far along to be able to travel. But if we act too hastily, we might lose Subaru, again. After I finish planning the gala, I will reconvene with Ruki to see for a plan.” He never looked up as he answered her, his eyes focused entirely on the documents before him. Aiko knew that conversation would be lacking from here on, now that the most pertinent of information had been shared. Distracting him with another “how is shuu handling it” or “you’ve been busy” conversation would only aggravate him. Aiko excused herself, letting him know she would be in the gardens. She turned towards the door, hesitating a moment. Turning, she moved behind Reiji’s desk, standing next to him, and reached her around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. He sighed, pausing just long enough to reach a hand and somewhat return her embrace, “I have neglected you. I promise I will make it up once I have time.” She smiled, knowing that Reiji always kept his word, and rarely ever gave it. [He must be worried over me. To feel he needed to say such.] She moved, his head turning, and softly touched her lips to his in a chaste kiss goodbye, whispering, “I know, Reiji-san.”

She made her way through the castle down to the gardens. It had been agreed upon that Karlheinz’s castle of Eden would be the best place to set up the new court. Through their father’s magic, the castle seemed impenetrable, the Mukamis knowledge of the place proving most beneficial. There were concerns at how Shuu, imbued with his father’s power, would connect and keep Eden, but for the moment, it was the most logical place to be. Servants, familiars, demons, and various guests dotted the halls of Eden, Aiko greeting very few. Reiji had made sure she stayed mostly away from the public eye, as she retained her humanity and Reiji was concerned with her over staying with his kind long term. The familiar he assigned to her followed quietly. Eden had rooms for all the brothers, but, with Ayato’s small challenges, with Laito and Kanato siding with him, and Subaru missing, the rooms remained empty, save for servants airing the room out every now and then. She hoped that, eventually, the triplets would lay down their arms and join. She also hoped that Subaru would be willing to have Yui reside in or near Eden. It would go a long way in easing Shuu’s person.

Speaking of the devil, she came across a set of doors, the vampire king sleeping on the balcony rail beyond them. She stepped out, watching the eldest brother. His earbuds sat defiantly in his ears, making Aiko’s lip twitch. Memories of Shuu first taking his mantle and Reiji attempting to convince him that such devices were far from the image Shuu needed to show his subjects flooded Aiko, filling her eyes with tears. [So much has happened so fast that it seems forever ago all this started...and yet it feels like there’s so much more to go…]

“Did he send you?” Aiko giggled at Shuu’s slightly annoyed, groggy voice. She had heard complaints from the vampire king about Reiji’s constant nagging and sending various people to retrieve him. It had become something of a game, almost, Aiko making secret bets at where they would find Shuu this time. What clever hiding place Shuu could come up with to try and outrun his brother for a little quiet time. She answered in the negative, seeing Shuu relax a little. 

She looked up into the forever night sky, watching the sliver of a crescent barely light the pitch-hued sky. It felt like time moved differently here, the phases of the moon traveling by laws that no human could comprehend. Reiji had chosen the New Moon as a strategic time to hold the fete for the demon races, believing that showing themselves when weakest would provide the best message. If this was their weakest, they would fear their strongest. Aiko idly wondered if Reiji secretly planned to have Shuu rule all the demon realm, and not just the vampires. Reiji himself would point out that it was also a show of respect, by letting the other demons come when they might be strongest. It all made little sense to her.

Shuu’s snoring brought her back. She smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Shuu snorted, showing he was still awake, Aiko letting her hand fall. “Don’t hide for too long or he might send Kou-kun to find you next time…” Shuu grunted, Aiko laughing as she walked away. 

Down in the gardens, Aiko breathed deep. The roses bloomed in every color imaginable, colors that couldn’t even be fathomed in the human realm. It was a sea of vibrancy, despite the dark forever night world of the Demon Realm. She let her hands feel over the blossoms as she walked the paths of Eden’s gardens. When she first learned of the name Karlheinz had chosen for his seat, Aiko was mildly offended. When Ruki divulged to Reiji of Karlheinz’s goals regarding the Adam and Eve project, she was appalled that someone could do that to their own family. Reiji, though, seemed unsurprised, making Aiko wonder just how far Reiji’s admiration for his father ran. 

“D’ja need something?” She came across Yuma, working his magic amongst the roses. Coming to Eden, Yuma had been made a Gardner. Reiji’s part of the bargain, his vow to his king, was to try and mend the damages he had caused. Well, that wasn’t entirely how that conversation went, she imagined, as Shuu felt the burden of responsibility was his, but...nevertheless, Reiji had promised that Shuu’s once closest childhood friend would never be bereft of home and family again. So, Reiji had convinced the Mukamis to join them at Eden. Ruki had agreed with conditions of his own. Yuma insisted that he wouldn’t live as a pampered noble, hence, his working as the castle Gardner. Azusa, as per Yuma’s demand and Ruki’s approval, maintained a noble appearance, Yuma arguing that Azusa’s life had been enough payment for the role. Kou reluctantly agreed to provide court entertainment, but with one demand, that he chose who and where he is to provide services. [Reiji-san doesn’t believe a court entertainer will be overly needed...but telling Kou-kun that he agreed “kept him out of trouble” as Reiji-san saw it]. Ruki himself insisted that he hold some type of office in payment for giving his family to another vampire king, Reiji all too willing to accept the terms, putting Ruki at the head of any military decisions. The vampire realm had no need to armies the way the human realm had. But they did incorporate a series of spies, strategists, saboteurs, and a network of information that helped keep the powerful families powerful. Those lacking in such personnel found themselves out of power quite quickly and Aiko learned long ago that with a race focused on showing power, losing it was more than a devastating blow...many servants in Reiji’s employ being families that had once been powerful in his father’s court and losing favor as they lost their influence and network.

  
  


“No...just enjoying the fresh air…” Aiko touched a rose, giving it a sniff, enjoying the fragrance it gave off. Roses in the Demon Realm smelled nothing of roses of the human world. Things here seemed to be purely designed to tantalize every sense, Aiko could only imagine the ecstasy vampires felt in such a place, her own mundane senses tingling in pleasure at the display. Yuma worked, not speaking, letting Aiko enjoy herself. There was talk among some of the female servants, many wanting to transfer to work in the gardens. It always amused Aiko that Yuma had been so popular here. Out of the corner of her vision, she could even see a small gaggle of kitchen girls who had come out, probably to use them well for the fifth time in two hours. “Do they bother you?” She asked Yuma, glancing down at his bunned head, dirt sticking to his hair [I bet he washes it with it in a bun...he seems the type]. Yuma looked up, “Haa? Who?” Aiko gestured towards the girls who all scattered once Yuma’s eyes found them. He shrugged, going back to his work, “Nah, nobody really gets in my way here. I’m good.” Aiko started making small bets in her head on how long it would be before one of those kitchen girls found the courage to approach the giant in the garden. She tried to keep her face neutral, lest he decide to ask her what was so funny. She didn’t think she could explain if him seeing them all flustered at his very presence didn’t give it away. “You’re happy, then?” She had to make sure. If the Mukamis ever decided to leave, Yuma would go with them, and it would hurt Shuu immeasurably. He shrugged, giving a grunt in response, Aiko deciding to take it in the affirmative. 

The familiar, who had been quietly shadowing Aiko, finally spoke up, “Mistress, the master wishes for you to see the dressmaker. The gala isn’t far off and you need your final fitting for your gown.” Aiko bid Yuma goodnight and went to try on her gown. 

Everything wound down, Aiko feeling tired, repaired to the quarters she shared with Reiji. Crawling into bed, she grabbed the pillow Reiji had slept on the night before, trading her own for it before laying her head down. She fell asleep to the scent of clean with a faint touch of Reiji’s musk. 

[I know it’s for the best. I knew what I was getting involved in when I agreed to stay by Reiji-san. I knew what would happen when Reiji-san made Shuu-san king. I knew what it would entail...how busy he’d be...and how he works ever so diligently...but...I still miss him. I miss his touch, him holding me. But, right now I cannot ask him. Even to hold my hand. He has so much to do, and so little time to do it all with.]

When her eyes opened again, she was, of course, alone. Reiji’s lingering scent on the bedsheets telling her that he had joined her at some point for rest before moving to work more. If he grew any busier, he’d start sleeping in his office, she imagined. It was touching that Reiji still came to lay by her despite it probably being easier to sleep where he worked.

The day...night [It’s hard...even now...to keep everything straight. You forget how easy it is to slip when your world is always night. You grow up calling your waking times as day and your sleeping time as night...only to find yourself living in a world of night…] was uneventful, though busy. Aiko saw the dressmaker...again, pushing her foot into a slipper, hearing commentary on how the lady of the court steward should be presented in the best possible fashion. 

Then, came Aiko busying herself with the menu approving for the fete. With Reiji so busy, Aiko hoped that her taking on the task would ease his burden just a touch. Besides, it helped with the fact that, as a human, Aiko was still quite hungry and food was something used to display wealth rather than for sustenance. Outside of celebrations, obtaining food for her usually required frequent trips to the human realm. The menu was exquisite to her untrained palette, Aiko approving nearly everything that touched her tongue. Reiji, of course, interrupted with exasperation before “fixing” the menu. Reiji told her not to worry and stay out of the way and Aiko was left to wander more.

She decided to visit Azusa to stave off her loneliness. Everyone was so busy that she knew she would get underfoot if she meddled anymore. So, it was at his apartments she had found herself, deciding to stitch shirts with him [He likes to poke himself with needles while I sew...it helps me feel busy] when the familiar announced that Reiji needed her. The urgency presented had Aiko rushing to Reiji’s side. 

Finding him in the foyer, she looked him over with concern. His face was alight in a way Aiko hadn’t seen since he and Shuu had conceived their plans to take out their father. She came close, her hand already reaching for his outstretched one. He gripped her hand firmly as they rushed out the front of Eden. She found Shuu already outside, a flurry of faces rushing towards the gates. “What’s going on?” She felt herself panicking. Ruki stood at the front gate, speaking with someone who excused himself and left as Shuu, Reiji, and herself approached. Ruki gave a short bow of acknowledgment.

“Apologies,” Ruki started, his voice clipped but still respectful. He looked a bit frazzled, but the relief was evident. “There was an interloper. Someone calling himself Kino was meddling and it made Subaru aggressive. Our agents intervened but this ‘Kino’ managed to slip us. We were also exposed in the process. There was a squabble. It was difficult and he had to be knocked out. But, we did manage to bring them in.” Aiko blinked as Ruki took a breath to let things sink in before continuing, “With her as far as she was, we knew that if he ran, we wouldn’t have another chance and moving her with a baby would have been difficult. He’s awake now and seems willing to be compliant for her safety.” Aiko realized then, Ruki was talking about Subaru. She looked beyond the gate, a carriage tumbling their way. She squeezed Reiji’s hand, her apprehension at the coming reunion showing.

“She is fine,” Ruki seemed to have noticed Aiko’s expression. She knew that if Yui had been harmed that Subaru would never have come. The carriage stopped, the horses, black as night, whinnying before settling at the sudden halt. The doors opened and Subaru all but exploded from inside of the box. Familiars, ghouls, and servants scattered as Subaru prepared himself for a fight. Shuu stepped up, seeking the most of his baby brother’s attention. They grappled, but Shuu did manage to subdue the white-haired vampire. It broke Aiko’s heart seeing Subaru so...defensive, even with his family. She hadn’t seen him go...and had wondered if Subaru had been told of the recent events since his departure. [It all must have been rough on them…]. 

Then, a movement of white caught Aiko’s eye. Yui’s more petite figure exited the cage, the signs of pregnancy obvious on her tiny body. Aiko moved, Reiji releasing her hand as she approached the young blonde. “Yui-chan…” was all Aiko could choke out before reaching to embrace the small girl. She heard Subaru’s protesting, a muttered something from Shuu, and there was a moment...the briefest moment of abject terror from everyone. Then, Yui’s arms reached around Aiko, returning the embrace. Tears overflowed from Aiko’s eyes and Yui’s calming voice lulled everyone. Even Subaru’s cries of worry were soon quieted as the two girls held each other a moment longer. Pulling back, eyes still shining, Aiko looked down at Yui, “Welcome home…”

Yui smiled back, her hand moving to rest on her slightly swollen belly. She nodded, giving a sound of affirmation, Subaru moving to her side. He looked uneasy, unsure, and protective of his pale bride. Reiji stepped up behind Aiko, his words not quite reaching Aiko’s ears as he explained to Subaru of that man’s death, Shuu’s appointment as king, and the changes. He offered Subaru a home in Eden, Subaru unwilling to answer for a moment.

Aiko stole a glance at Shuu before he vanished. His face showed something Aiko wasn’t used to. It wasn’t a smile, but that despair that always hung over Shuu’s face had lifted. She knew it wasn’t all gone, but seeing it eased...It was all worth it.

She hadn’t realized she was staring until a breath whispered over her ear, making her twitch and blush, “You must get ready now. You will be a busy woman tonight.” Reiji’s eyes held a soft expression that was rare for him. She reached for his face, stroking the perfectly soft skin, nodded, and moved to prepare for the fete. She looked towards Yui one last time before hoping that Yui could join them. They were, after all, celebrating a new reign. 

_ Finally, this chapter in our lives has ended. Reiji-san is happy. Shuu-san is...starting to get a little better...Subaru-kun is home and Yui-chan carries his child. Shuu-san thinks it will be a boy, Subaru-kun noting that the child will be strong and powerful. Reiji was already hiring the best nursemaids, midwives, and a sleuth of servants to work for the young couple...I think he might have already been looking for people for those jobs...I look out at the crowd, vampires, vibora, wolves, and other races all dancing in a flurry of color and intrigue. Reiji-san moving seamlessly through the throng. Subaru-kun even came, staying close to Yui-chan’s side. It’s cute how overprotective he is. It’s nice...I hope the triplets eventually join us...I walk into this with so much hope. We’ve gotten so far...done so much...been through so many things...Reiji-san is looking at me...I smile at him before he turns his gaze to address yet another guest I love him...forever I love him...and he’s done all this...And he will do so much more...I hope I can remain at his side forever...He once said that it took a strong vampire to ensure easy progression from human to vampire...Perhaps...perhaps I could ask Shuu-san to do it. I know Reiji-san will hesitate...not wanting to risk losing me to the change. But I want to stay by his side. I want to see what else he does. What else he can do. My Reiji...I want to stay with him...Always. _

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was very short. All the build-up of more blood left me worn down and with Aiko having little to do but aggravate Shuu, it just seemed like this was the story to keep short. Let the atmosphere take it. This was a long long, painful, depressing journey but I couldn't just leave my poor Aiko in the darkness she was placed in.


End file.
